Doki Doki Murder Club
by mammoth93
Summary: A series of unfortunate events for MC.
1. Change

Monika reset the game. Her life had gotten boring by the seventh playthrough of the game, so you can imagine what thousands would do to you. It was time for a change, so this time, when she brought the girls back, she gave them memories of what happened in the past. Sure she was afraid that they would hate her, but even if they got revenge on her, the game would reset like it normally does. After several hours of explaining her actions and apologizing to the others, Monika finally got around to telling them just what her plan was.

Everyone loved MC, or rather, the Player controlling them. But since the Player had almost no control over what MC says, it was only logical to assume that his words are his own. Meaning what MC says and does, except in certain situations where the Player has a choice, are entirely his choice. He chooses to be a jerk to Sayori, to ignore her obvious signs of depression. He can completely ignore any of the girls...especially Monika.

She never gets time with the Player, well...except in Act 3, but Monika quickly grew bored of that. The Player couldn't even respond to what she was saying. Her time alone let her come up with something different to do. She began editing the code to allow the girls to retain memories after loading a save file. With everyone fully aware of the fact this was all a game, none of their actions really mattered, and could be undone with a simple load of the game. After explaining her idea to the club, and why it was a good idea, they all agreed to it, and Monika ended the club meeting.

The next day, the four girls skipped classes, since it didn't matter if they went or not, and met up in the clubroom. Sayori, being MC's friend, was the most hesitant about the plan. This also was the reasoning for her to be first. "Sayori, since he was your friend, you can be the first to go." Monika's green eyes look into Sayori's sapphire eyes. She was uncomfortable with the idea, but she did agree to go along with it yesterday. 'After all,' she thought, 'he did treat me like crap. So why not end the burden and be freed from this torture?' With newfound determination, and fire in her eyes, Sayori stands up from the desk she was sitting in and raises a fist in the air.

"Okay! I got this!"

"So, the plan is to bring him to the club tomorrow, when he joins the club I'll make a save file so we can come back to that point when Sayori is done. After Sayori, it will be Yuri's turn to have him." Yuri shudders at the thought of what she'd do to him. "Following Yuri will be our baking expert, Natsuki." Natsuki grins widely.

"Heh, you'll see! I'm already a pro!"

"Ahaha~ finally, it'll be my turn. After I'm done with him, we'll be doing a group project. Think of it as a team and friendship building exercise!"

"Yaay! We'll be even better friends!" Sayori cheerfully shouts, before giving Monika a hug.

"S-sounds exhilarating," Yuri says quietly, giving a nod.

"Wait. Sayori, how are you even going to convince him to join in the first place? You said it yourself that MC is kid of a jerk and a dummy," Natsuki fires in. A mild look of concern on her face.

"Hmm...I don't know. He's not the kind of person to just join something on his own."

Monika thought about this for a moment, when it hit her. "Why not just follow the script? He joins the Literature Club in the game, so if you follow the script he'll join! So Natsuki, we'll need you to bake some cupcakes. As a side note, I want some regardless, but the cupcakes can be used to get him to come. And Sayori, you have to use your puppy eye technique and guilt trip him into coming!"

"Puppy eye...oh, right! Ehehe~"

"This could work," Yuri says.

"Fine! But you are buying the ingredients. Dealing with Papa earlier also left a big mess in my kitchen, so I might need to use your kitchen."

"That's fine by me," Monika says, "Did you need any help cleaning up?"

"Nah, I can take care of it. Just get the stuff and I'll head over when I'm done."

"Okay everyone! We know the plan, now just get ready to follow through! Meeting's over, see you all tomorrow!"

And with that, Monika leaves to get the supplies that they'll need. Stopping at the convenience story on her way home, she gets a text from Natsuki containing a dozen emojis and a shopping list. She also gets a text from Sayori.

(Sayo) _Heyy!_

(Mon-Mon) _What's up?_

(Sayo) _Just tryin 2 think of ways 2 do it, u kno?_

(Mon-Mon) _Hmmm_

(Mon-Mon) _Well, you know what happened to you in the game right?_

(Sayo) _...yeah…_

(Mon-Mon) _y not return the favor?_

(Sayo) _Make him hang himself? How u do that?_

(Mon-Mon) _No Sayo, strangle him_

(Mon-Mon) _Choke him out, u kno_

(Sayo) _OOOHHHH_

(Sayo) _Ok, I'll do that! Thx_

(Mon-Mon) _No prob! See ya 2moro!_

Monika put her phone away and walked to the cashier with her supplies. After paying, she walked back to her home, bags in hand. When she got close, she noticed someone standing at her door. There was a pink-haired girl waiting for her. With a smile, she approached the smaller girl, "Hey Natsuki!"

"About time! Been waiting forever!" Natsuki says with a smile.

"Sorry, sorry. Was chatting with Sayori about her plan and lost track of time. Got all your things, too! Even the special ingredient you asked for."

"Good! Come up with something good with Sayori? My idea is a secret. You'll have to wait to see it!"

"I think we did find something good," Monika says with a smile on her face. "Now, let's get baking."


	2. All Choked Up

Sayori watched from her room as MC ignored her house completely, walking past it without even a glance. She put the object in her hands in her desk and ran down stairs. Today was the day that he'd join the club, after all. Can't miss this. She burst through the door and began running down the street after him. "Heeeeeeyyyy" she shouted at him. 'He's considering running...what a meanie' she thought to herself. 'Definitely deserves it.' She tries to convince him to go to her club, but he declines. After practically begging, he at least agrees to look into it. The two part ways until she finds him spacing out after classes end. "So, have you decided on a club?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with the anime club."

'Shocking. Even in front of me he is ignoring me. And I considered him my best friend?' "But I thought that you would...join my club instead." 'Deploying puppy eyes!'

"Sayori…"

'Wait...did they work?' "Yeah?"

"I'm not joining your club."

'Of course not…well, time to bribe.' "Eh? Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to waste time reading here. I already read enough because of school."

"B-but...I promised the others that I would bring a new member. And Natsuki made cupcakes and everything." 'When in doubt, guilt trip him. Works almost every time. Now to try those puppy eyes again.'

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" He pauses for a moment before letting out a long sigh. "I'll stop by for a cupcake if it makes you stop."

'Victory!' "Yaay! Let's go!" Sayori grabs him by the arm and practically drags him to the third floor of their school. She hears him muttering to himself but ignores it. They have a plan to keep, and the first step is complete. She kicks open the door and practically throws MC into the clubroom. "New member's here!" She shouts, bringing the attention of the three girls to the character known as MC. Yuri approaches apprehensively,

"Welcome to the Literature Club. You must be MC. Sayori says nice things about you."

"You brought a boy? Way to ruin the atmosphere."

Sayori looked towards Monika who gave her a wink. Sayori then felt a strange sensation throughout her body. After it passed, she walked over to Monika to ask about it. "Monika, what just happened?"

"Oh, I just made a save file. Ahaha~! Don't worry, you get used to it after a while. Now I suppose I should introduce, or should I say reintroduce, myself to MC." She slowly walks to MC and begins talking to him. Sayori decides to move the desks around to form a table for them to sit at, when Yuri approaches her.

"Should I make some tea? I know our plan and everything, but the tea does go very well with Natsuki's cupcakes."

"Yeah! Go start making it!" Yuri nods, and walks to the closet to retrieve the tea set. As she walks away, Monika, Natsuki, and MC walk over to the table. "Oooh, I'll get the cupcakes!"

"Hey, I made them, I'll get them!" 'I know it's the script and everything, but jeez.'

"Ehehe, sorry, got a little excited. Anyways, MC you can sit next to either Monika or myself. There's room next to either of us." MC sits next to Sayori while Natuski returns with the cupcakes.

"My cupcakes are to die for. I'm the best baker in school, so you better like these."

"U-uh...I'm sure I will," MC said nervously. Natsuki removes the foil covering the tray, revealing a dozen cupcakes decorated to look like cats.

Sayori lets out a noise of excitement before reaching for the tray, taking the first cupcake. "It's so cuuute!"

"These look amazing!" Monika says as she takes the second cupcake. MC simply grabs one and looks it over. Natsuki looks at him, waiting for him to take a bite. He eventually finds the angle he was looking for and takes a bite.

"This is pretty good, Natsuki. Thanks!" Natsuki gives him an annoyed look.

"Pretty good? Pretty good? They're the best damn cupcakes you'll ever have...stupid." Natsuki walks away muttering insults towards MC, who turns to Sayori with a confused look. She simply shrugs and takes another cupcake. Yuri then returns with the tea set ready. She places five tea cups on the makeshift table and pours everyone a cup of tea before sitting down.

"So, MC, what do you like to read?" She asks him, knowing full well that he doesn't really read.

"R-read? Umm, well...manga."

"Not much of a reader, I see. T-that's ok, maybe the club can inspire you to read."

'Not like he'll get the chance' Sayori thought to herself. "Ehehe, I'm sure MC will feel right at home here. I'm so happy you're joining the club!"

"There's only one problem, Sayori...I never said I would join, I only said I would…" He stops mid-sentence as he notices the sad look on the girls' faces.

"B-but"

"I'm sorry…I thought"

"Hmph…"

"...MC"

He begins to stammer a little. "I-I….I've decided to join the Literature Club," he finally manages to say.

Sayori feels the familiar sensation of the game being saved. She glances over at Monika who gives her a wink. "Yaay! I'm so happy!" She hugs MC. "You're in the club!"

"Well, I suppose with that, we can end the meeting on a happy note!" Monika says cheerfully. She gives Sayori a look, which Sayori gives a nod in return.

"MC, since we're already here, you wanna walk back with me?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, I guess. We are going the same way."

"Okay, let's get going then! See ya, girls!" The two begin their walk back to their homes, chatting with each other along the way. It was clear that MC had other ideas as to what was going to happen, but the girls already have their own plan for him. As they got close to Sayori's home, she finally had the courage to speak up. "Hey MC, you wanna come over for a while? We haven't had the chance to hang out in some time." She looked at him with her puppy eyes.

"Uh...sure, I guess." The two then walk into Sayori's home. When inside, they walk up the stairs to Sayori's bedroom. It was a bit messy, not exactly having much time to clean up before hand. "Looks like things haven't really changed, huh?" Sayori remembered all the times they spent in here in their childhood. And how he basically abandoned her when her depression got worse. He didn't even make an effort to spend time with her, and she had to bribe him just to come to the meeting today. What a 'friend' he is.

"Ehehe, well, you did always clean up after me when we were little."

"That's because it was so distracting." 'Jeez, not like it was that bad. Just some toys and clothes on the floor.

"Ahh...meanie." She slowly walked over to her desk.

"Here, let me help a little bit. I can at least put some things into the closet for you." When he bends down to pick some things up, Sayori grabs the object she placed in the desk earlier. A steel wire, with handles on both ends. It was time. She hid the object behind her back as he opened the door to the closet. He set the things down, and noticed a note taped to the wall. He got closer so that he could read it.

 _You really left me hanging._

 _Now it's your turn._

Sayori made a loop with the wire and quickly pulled it over MC's head. The wire, now around his neck, caused MC to gasp, and put his hands to this throat in an attempt to free him from the wire. Sayori pulled as hard as she could, with MC fighting desperately to breathe. Sayori was crying, but she didn't really know why. MC was stronger than she was, but he grew weaker as time went on. Every second that passed felt like an eternity. The garotte around MC's neck was cutting into him. His eyes were bulging out. Sayori pushed a knee into his back to give her more leverage, allowing her to pull the garotte even tighter. When MC finally stopped fighting back and went limp, she knew it was done. She released him, and he fell to the floor. His eyes were bloodshot, his face was blue, and his neck was red with blood. Sayori was left panting, who knew that strangling someone would be so tiring.

"I did it. I killed him." She said to herself between gasps of air. She heard her phone ringing. She got up from the floor and answered it, trying not to sound so winded.

"Nice job, Sayori!" It was Monika! "I'm so proud of you!"

"Ehehe, thanks. I was doubting myself until it actually happened."

"Well, you did it, and that's what matters. How did it feel?"

"It was, exciting. It was good. What happens now, Monika?"

"Well, I suppose I'll load the game from the last save spot. Don't worry, you'll still remember, but this time it'll be Yuri's turn. I don't even want to know what she's going to do to him."

"Ehehe, me neither. Can you give me a few minutes before loading? You probably should tell the others before doing it as well, so you don't freak them out when it happens."

"Ahaha~ Yeah, I suppose that would freak them out to suddenly be back in the clubroom. I'll start a group call for us! Talk to you in a few." Sayori hung up the phone and returned her attention to the body in her room. She looked into the bloodshot eyes once more before she dragged the body out of her room. She threw it down the stairs and left it in the living room.

"Well, MC...I guess we were friends for life, huh," Sayori said. She started laughing uncontrollably, "And you thought we were a literature club! Ahaha!" After managing to calm herself down from her laughing fit, she heard her phone ring again. Group voice chat, must be time to load the game.

"Hey Moni!"

"Hey Sayori! Everyone else is on the call, too."

"Hello Sayori," Yuri's voice cut in.

"Sup" Natuski says.

"Well, it's time to load the game. We'll jump back into the clubroom right after he agreed to join the club, and this means that it's Yuri's turn."

"I'll do my best!"

"How was it Sayori?" Natsuki asks.

"It was exciting! I've never had such a rush in my entire life. It felt really good to finally do that."

"Alright girls, it's time to load. 3...2...1…"


	3. A Cut Above the Rest

'Okay, we're back in the clubroom.' Yuri thought to herself. 'And I remember everything that I was doing before we loaded, so we do retain our memories. That certainly is a relief.'

"Yaay! I'm so happy!" Sayori hugs MC. "You're in the club!"

"Well, I suppose with that, we can end the meeting on a happy note!" Monika says cheerfully. She gives Yuri a look, and Yuri understood exactly what she was telling her. It was Yuri's time to shine.

"U-um, MC." Yuri grabs MC's arm to stop him from going.

"Yeah?"

"I-If you w-would like, I can suggest s-some books for you to read. We can stop by the library and pick some out." Yuri was playing with her violet hair as she said this. Her face was red with embarrassment, or was it something else? Excitement? She had been planning this out for a while now. Even talking to Monika about ways to get him alone. She just needed to spend some time with him, get him to want to spend time with her. Soon, he'd be putty in her hands.

MC looked towards Sayori for approval, but she had already left the clubroom, as did Monika and Natsuki. "Um, sure, Yuri. I would be happy to." He gave Yuri a smile, who gave a shy one back. They walked to the library in relative silence. MC occasionally trying to make small talk, which Yuri found slightly annoying. She wasn't exactly the talkative type, preferring books to people. But her time spent reading books also gave her plenty of ideas, especially the horror books she had been reading recently. _Portrait of Markov_ giving her some especially good ideas. She smiled to herself just thinking of the possibilities. Sayori's choice was...to quick for her liking. This had to be done right. Slowly, painfully, over a period of time so that she could enjoy her work. Luckily she had all the supplies she needed at home. All she needed was an excuse to get him there.

"So, MC, what kind of stories do you like to read?"

"Well, I guess adventure or science fiction is usually the kind of thing that I read. What about you?"

"Me? Well, I suppose I enjoy things that get my imagination going. Books that build complex worlds that I can feel immersed in. But lately, I've been reading horror books. The way that authors can build fear and tension with words, without the use of jumpscares and music to aid them is amazing to me."

"Wow, sounds like you are pretty passionate about this."

"You could say that."

"Well, I'm sure if you suggest one, it must be good."

"Well, there is one book that I'm enjoying. We could read it together and discuss it if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

"Well, in that case, it's at my house. Let's go get it."

"Y-Yuri?"

"Yes?"

"Y-You want me to g-go over to your h-house?"

Realization of what she had offered had just sunk in. He barely knew her, yet she was asking him to come over. 'How embarrassing. I just asked him over, he probably thinks I'm being too forward. But he needs to come over for this to work.' "Uhhh...I mean, how else would you get the book? Ehehe." 'Being flirty is...uncomfortable. At least I only have to do it once.'

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense. Well, it is your home, so lead the way," MC says with a nervous chuckle. The two depart the school and make their way to Yuri's house. It is a much larger house, almost a mansion. "Woah! You live here?"

'Fitting, considering my interests in horror.' She thought to herself. 'Also a fitting place to do my business.' "Yes, my family is quiet affluent. Let's go inside."

"O-Okay." The two enter Yuri's house, and the first thing MC notices is the large number of books in the living area. As he is looking around, Yuri heads into the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She asks.

"Um, sure. I suppose it would go good with a book."

As she prepares the tea, she reaches into her purse and pulls out a vial that Monika gave her earlier. 'It'll make things easier, she said. Oh well, may as well use it.' she thought to herself as she poured the liquid into MC's cup. She looked up and saw him sitting on a couch. 'Well, I suppose it's time to start. My heart is pounding just thinking about it. Is it bad to feel this good? Breathe Yuri, just get him to drink this while bringing him the book.' She walked over to him carrying the tea cups, setting one down in front of him she grabbed her copy of _Portrait of Markov_ and handed it to him. "This is the book I'm suggesting."

"Looks...ominous." MC says with a chuckle. He takes the tea cup and takes a drink.

"Well, I guess you could call it dark. How's the tea?"

"It's really good." MC takes another drink of the tea. 'Shouldn't take too long to kick in.'

"Well, why not get started reading? I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Uh, sure." He takes another drink of tea before opening the book. Yuri starts to grin widely as she notices his eyes start fluttering. "Wha...why…" He drops the book to the ground and collapses.

"Finally," Yuri says as she gets up from her seat. "Now to get you downstairs. Then the fun really begins, MC. You let me stab myself...you didn't even try to stop me. **Ahahahahahahaha!** But don't worry, MC, I'm not gonna stab you...not yet, anyways. That's much too easy for you, too fast for my likes. No, MC, I have something special planned for you. **Ahahahahahahahaha!**

Yuri drags MC off of the couch he was sitting him and with a little effort, manages to get him into the basement of her house. She chains him to a pipe, looks at his unconscious body, and smiles. Her eyes are wide, pupils dilated. Her heart is pounding faster. The raccoon is hungry, but today, she gets a freshly baked bread. She climbs the stairs and goes up to her bedroom. She pulls out her favorite knife and looks at herself in the reflection. She changes into more appropriate clothes for the occasion, so as not to get her uniform dirty.

'Even though Monika is going to load the game, I still have some semblance of responsibility. Though, I don't think I'm going to be spending tomorrow in school. I am going to be quite busy the next few days. Hmmm, I should check if MC has woken up yet.' She walks back down into the basement. She looks towards MC to find him moving slightly. "Ah, just in time I see." MC slowly opens his eyes, he lifts his head up and a confused look falls on his face.

"Y-Yuri? What's going on? What happened?" Yuri doesn't respond to him, opting to only smile. A look of dread fell on MC's face as he realized he couldn't move. "Yuri!? Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, MC, but I can't allow you to leave. Unlike the other girls, I'm a cut above the rest. They may have plans themselves, but mine won't be so quick. No, I want to savor this moment, MC. I am going to enjoy every second of our time together. Ahahaha. Doesn't that sound great, MC?" MC doesn't respond, only looking on with horror. "I'll be back, then the fun can really start." Yuri wanders off into another room, MC can hear the sound of metal clanging.

Yuri was gathering her supplies. 'I need to make sure he doesn't bleed out, so I should take the medical supplies. Ooooh, these look fun. Now, to get my collection.' Yuri returns to MC with a cart containing several sharp object on a metal tray. "Don't worry, MC, I still have some more things to grab. Don't go anywhere, ahahahaha!" Yuri goes up stairs as MC struggles against the chains. He pulls in every direction he can but eventually gives up as he realizes he can't escape.

Yuri returns with an elegant looking wooden box. "MC, this is my collection. Do you want to see it?" She walks over to him and opens the box, revealing dozens of knives of different varieties. "They're all very sharp, and I take very good care of them. Would you like a closer look?"

"...n-not r-really."

Yuri glares at him with angry eyes at his comment. "You don't like my collection, MC? Maybe you should take a closer look at my favorite knife." She grabs a large blue-ish knife from the box. "What do you think? Isn't the craftsmanship amazing? It's beautiful, don't you think?"

"..."

"You should see how sharp it is," she says as she puts the knife up to his face. MC gives a terrified look. "Ahahahahaha! I'm not going to cut you...yet. We can't just jump into it...there still is foreplay after all." She gives him a sadistic smile, and brings the knife down to his shirt and cuts it as if it weren't even there.

"Y-Yuri!" MC gasps.

"Careful, MC. I wouldn't move too much if I were you." Yuri makes another few cuts in his shirt, leaving very little covering his body. "Do you know how it feels, MC? To have the steel slide upon your body? To make an incision upon your own body? I get such a rush when I do it. Would you like to feel that rush, too? I can help you with that." Yuri then begins to cut his pants, leaving him practically nude. "Now, I think we're ready for the fun to begin."

"Yuri, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're insane!" MC screams. "What will the other girls think of you?"

"Ahahahahaha! They already know, MC. Sayori has already had her fun with you, now it's my turn." MC gives her a confused look. 'He really has no memories of what Sayori did to him,' Yuri thought to herself. 'Monika must really know what she is doing.' "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll see you at some point soon."

Setting the bulkier knife down, Yuri picked up a scalpel. Yuri stared at the sharp blade in her hand for several seconds before making her way over to MC, while humming to herself. "It's ok if you're a little nervous. The first time I did it, I was nervous too, but the excitement quickly overtook my shaky nerves. Deep breath, MC." She drew the blade lightly across his chest, leaving a red line of blood in its wake. MC grunted in pain as she left her first mark. The fist of what undoubtedly would be many. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you too much tonight, ahahaha, we have to enjoy this time together." Yuri felt her pulse racing, she always felt a rush when she saw blood, and seeing MC's made her very excited. The raccoon was hungry for bread, and Yuri opened the door to a bakery. In her excitement, Yuri reached down and started feeling MC's body. She wiped his blood onto her fingers and brought it up to her lips, where she put them in. Letting out a moan, she looked into MC's eyes and saw nothing but fear. She put her hand lower on his body, feeling him up until MC let out a gasp. "Let's see what you're packing, MC," Yuri whispered into his ear, as she cut the remaining clothes covering him up. Yuri looked down and saw that MC was a little excited too, causing the purple haired girl to giggle. "Looks like someone wants to play, ehehe."

"N-n-no, I-I don't w-want to p-play." As MC said this, Yuri glared at him, anger in her eyes.

"Am I not good enough, MC? You think I can't do it? Well, if you won't have me...you'll never have anyone ever." Yuri took the scalpel that was in her hand and cut through MC's manhood in one clean stroke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!" MC screamed as loud as he could in pain.

"Ahaha! Ahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuri was laughing uncontrollably with MC's severed appendage in her hand. She held it up to MC's face, slapping him with it a few times, before tossing it aside. "Ahahaha, oh, we should cover this up. Wouldn't want you do bleed out just yet." She walked to the cart and grabbed a medkit. She covered his wound with several layers of gauze and looked up into the tear filled eyes of MC. "You've had enough for tonight. Wait until the girls get a look at you now. We have a busy day tomorrow, so you should get some rest." She turned the light off, and left MC alone in the dark for the night.

The next morning, MC was woken by the sound of a door closing. He wished everything that happened the night before was just a nightmare, but when he opened his eyes, he saw his wish did not come true. Instead, he saw his unending nightmare, the violet eyes of his torturer.

"Good morning, MC! I brought you something to eat. I must say, I'm not the best cook, but it is pretty hard to mess up eggs and toast. Would you like me to feed you?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Open up, or I'll open you up." At this, he opened his mouth and ate the food that Yuri provided for her. After eating, she gave him a glass of orange juice before returning upstairs. He heard her walking in the floor above and begged that she would stay up there.

Yuri was cleaning the dishes from breakfast when she noticed her phone had several messages in the group chat.

(Mon-Mon) _Hey Yuri! How'd it go?_

(Cupcake) _Are you done yet?_

(Cupcake) _I'm getting bored waiting for you. Hurry it up!_

(Sayo) _No fighting! She'll be done when she's done. You'll still have your turn!_

(Cupcake) _Yeah yeah...whatever. I just want to go already!_

(Mon-Mon) _Me too, but I can wait. Seriously though, how did it go?_

Yuri chuckled to herself as she replied. She thought that the group chat was a little overwhelming at first, but she did enjoy it from time to time.

(Yuu) _I've been taking my time, enjoying my work._

(Yuu) _Would you girls like to see him later?_

(Mon-Mon) _Oooh, yes!_

(Cupcake) _I wanna see!_

(Sayo) _YEAH!_

(Yuu) _Well, come over to my house after classes get out._

(Yuu) _I have more work to do. I'll see you all later._

Yuri set her phone down and made her way back downstairs. "Well, MC, the others will be coming over later. We have some work to do before then. She grabbed a knife from her collection, a large kitchen knife with a black handle. "This was the first knife that I ever got. It's not my favorite, but it still has a special place in my heart. It's very sharp, and was the first one that I used myself. Have I shown you my artwork, MC?" He shook his head. "Well, I guess I can show you now. No reason to hide anything between us anymore." Yuri lifted the sleeves of her shirt, revealing numerous scars on her arms. MC looked on in horror at what he was seeing. Many were old, faint white lines on her arms, but there were several fresh ones. "You see, MC, the body is a canvass and these knives are my paintbrush. Your canvass is fresh, and I want to paint my masterpiece on you." She leaned in closer to him. "By the way, have you ever heard of the famous painter Vincent Van Gogh? They say he went a little insane." MC was too shocked to answer her. Suddenly, she took the large knife and grabbed his left ear and in a quick slice, removed it, causing MC to scream in agony. "Did you hear me, MC?" She said into his now removed ear. "You and Van Gogh share something now, ahahahaha!"

She set the knife and ear on the tray and picked up the scalpel from the previous night. Grinning widely, she cut his arms. Five lines of red painted his body. Bringing the blade up, she cut his cheek.

For the next hour, Yuri spent her time cutting his skin. Small nicks and incisions, enough to draw blood, but not to allow him to bleed too much. She cut all over his body and arms, bloody red lines covering him. "That's enough for right now. We have to save some for later." She proceeded to cover some of the deeper cuts with bandages. MC, for his part, remained relatively silent, releasing an occasional whimper and grunt due to the pain. 'Perhaps he is growing accustomed to the pain?' Yuri thought. 'Well, wait until the others get here, MC, because it is going to get so much worse for you.'

After a short break, she returned to him. This time, however, she was holding a book in her hands. Upon closer inspection, MC noticed a strange looking eye on the cover. "I've been drawing some inspiration from this book recently. My poems, my art...a lot of it can be traced back to this book. Would you like me to read some for you? Maybe provide you with more examples?"

"P-please, Yuri…"

"In the book, this religious cult turns into a human experiment camp. They are obsessed with unlocking their third eye." She pulls the blue tinted knife off of the tray and walks toward MC. "Maybe you could unlock your third eye, MC." She pulled the knife across his forehead several times, ignoring his screaming. When she was finished, she looked at the crudely drawn eye on MC's head. "You look like you belong now. But what good is having three eyes, when the third eye is all that you need?" She pushed the knife into MC's right eye, quickly pulling it out before doing the same to his left. MC was left screaming, convulsing from the pain. She bandaged his eye sockets before leaving him again.

'What time is it?' Yuri thought to herself as she checked her phone. '3pm, the girls should be stopping by in about an hour. Leaving me with some more time before the deed is done.' Returning to the basement, she had a few more things she wanted to try. She began cutting away at the skin covering his ribcage, exposing several ribs. She took the blade, cutting the tip of his nose off.

Now satisfied with her work, she waited for the others to arrive. As she waited, she prepared some tea. Just as the water finished heating up, she heard a knock on her front door. Opening it, she saw her three friends. "Welcome, please come inside."

"Nice house, Yuri," Natsuki said, looking around the living room area. It was a nice house, especially compared to others Yuri had seen. She was grateful to have a nice house, though if people could see what the basement looked like, they might not think the same thing.

"I made some tea for us before I show you my work." The three girls sat in the living room as Yuri fetched the tea. "How was school?"

"Same as usual," Monika said

"Eh, could have been worse, I suppose."

"I fell asleep in math again, ehehe!"

"What are we going to do with you, Sayori, ahaha!"

"So how has your guest been, Yuri?" Monika asked.

Yuri pondered for a moment. "He struggled at first, but soon learned to just accept it. But I did have to give him a few lessons. He should be ready to go now. Shall we?" The four girls got up and headed towards the basement. The scent of blood was in the heavy in the air. As the girls rounded the corner, they saw why.

"Woah," Sayori quietly let out.

"Jesus fuck, Yuri."

"Ahaha~ That's burned in my eyes forever."

What stood before them was a wall, painted red, and a boy, so unrecognizable and covered in blood.

"It's important not to rush perfection," Yuri simply stated.

"He's still alive?!" Natsuki exclaimed. "After all of...of that?"

"Well...for now he is. MC, wake up! We have guests. He can't see you, but he can still hear you, despite missing an ear. Say hello to the literature club, MC."

"H-hello."

"Sup."

"Hey, MC! Ehehe!"

"Natsuki? Sayori?" MC asked quietly.

"Aaaand Monika!"

"Please! You have to help me, she's insane!"

"Shhh...no more speaking." Yuri grabbed the scalpel and MC's tongue, severing it from his mouth. "Sorry girls, I guess he needed more lessons before you came over."

"Ahaha, don't worry. Just finish the job, and we can load again. Natsuki has been very impatient."

"Shut up! I have not," Natsuki retorts, sticking her tongue out at Monika. Yuri chuckles at the sight while Sayori goes into a giggle fit.

"I suppose I have taken quite some time, and it is only fair to Natsuki if I finish up. Sayori, could you hand me that kitchen knife on the stand next to you?"

"You mean this one?" Sayori asks, holding a large stainless steel knife.

"That's the one. MC, it looks like our time is up." She gently slides the knife down his body. Pausing for a moment on his heart. After a moment of silence passes, she grips the blade and plunges it into his gut. She pulls the knife out, and puts it in his chest, before pulling it out once more. She then slides the knife across his neck, showering her in his blood. His body goes limp seconds later. The deed was done, and Yuri felt great.

She turned to the other girls who were watching in silence. Yuri's face and body covered in blood caused Sayori turn away. 'Must not like the sight of blood too much.' Yuri let out a nervous laugh. "So, I guess I'm done with him. He's all yours Natsuki."

"I knew I should have gone before you… How am I supposed to top this?" She said in frustration.

"S-sorry, Natsuki."

"Whatever, at least it's my turn now."

"You ok, Sayori?" Yuri asks gently. Yuri was a little concerned about the way that Sayori was looking at her.

"Yeah, just not the biggest fan of all that blood, made me feel a little sick."

"Oh, ahaha, yeah. I should have asked if you were ok with it before. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. At least you had fun, right?"

"Yeah, it was very enjoyable. Better than anything I've read in my horror books," Yuri stated proudly.

"Okay everyone! I'm loading the game in 3...2...1…"


	4. Baked Goods

'I don't know if I'll ever get used to that,' Natsuki thought as the game was loaded again. 'And now I have to find a way to top Yuri. What I had planned originally just won't cut it, ehe. Luckily, I always have a plan B. Now I just have to get him to come over, but how the fuck do I do that? Flirt? I have no idea how to fucking do that...wait, he said he liked manga, didn't he? Yeah, that's how I'll get him.'

"Yaay! I'm so happy!" Sayori hugs MC. "You're in the club!"

"Well, I suppose with that, we can end the meeting on a happy note!" Monika says cheerfully. "Your turn," she whispered to Natsuki.

"Hey MC? You said you read manga, right?" She asked as innocently as she could.

"Uhh, I mean, yeah, I read manga." MC was blushing slightly. 'Ugh, makes me want to vomit a little just thinking about it.'

"W-well...I have a small collection in the closet, if you want to take a look."

"Oh, sure Natsuki, I'll check it out." 'It worked? Yes!'

"This way!" Natsuki pulls out the first volume of Parfait Girls. 'He may think it's just a girly manga, but it'll draw him in.' "Here, sit down and read." She patted the floor next to her. MC hesitated for a moment before sitting down.

"Isn't the club meeting over?"

"Well, yeah, but we did end it a lot earlier than normal, so you may as well get used to it, and what better way to pass the time than by reading manga?"

"But wouldn't it be more comfortable in a desk?"

"No, it wouldn't work that way."

"Wha-?"

"Just start reading."

The two finished the first volume before they decided it was time to leave.

"Okay, I'll admit, I was skeptical at first, but it is better than I thought it would be."

"See, I knew you would like it. So what are you gonna do now, MC?"

"Uh, well, I guess I'm just gonna go home, I suppose."

"Oh, ok… Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over and do some baking with me? We could even read more manga while we wait, if you wanted to."

"Oh, umm...sure, that sounds fun."

'Well that was easy. I can't believe this guy, just bat a few eyelashes and he's like putty in your hands. He really did join for the, ughh...cute girls.'

The walk to Natsuki's place was fairly uneventful. The two made small chat about their favorite mangas and animes, Natsuki going into detail about why _Parfait Girls_ is the superior manga. MC, meanwhile, shrugged, as he was indifferent when it came to slice-of-life or "girly" mangas. MC told her that he preferred things with more action. Noticing his indifference towards _Parfait Girls_ , Natsuki glared at him.

"I'll have you know that it is more than just a slice-of-life manga. It really develops the character, and it actually has a plot to it. Don't judge a book by its cover. You're in a literature club, afterall."

"S-sorry…"

"Whatever."

They arrived at Natsuki's place shortly after. Walking in, MC noticed there was a large quantities of bottles in the living room area.

"What's with those bottles?" MC asked.

"Huh?" Natsuki looked into the living room. "Oh, those were just my dad's. Don't worry, he's not here. Let's do some baking!"

"So what do we need for prep?"

"We'll need some large bowls, the mixer, and the ingredients. Oh, and the trays, of course."

'Have you never done any baking in your life? Whatever, it's not like he's actually gonna help me.'

"Okay, grab the flour, it should be in the cupboard up there," Natsuki said, pointing towards a cupboard near the refrigerator. MC walks towards the cupboard and points to it.

"This one?"

"Yeah. It might be towards the back."

MC gets on a step ladder to look, but while he is looking in the cupboard, Natsuki pulls out a rolling pin. Quietly approaching MC, so as not to raise suspicions, she asks, "Do you see it?"

"No, are you sure it's in this one?"

"Yeah, it's in there." 'Okay, Nat, no turning back now. The time is now!'

Natsuki winds up, swings the rolling pin as hard as she can, hitting MC in the knee. She hears a loud crack, followed by a thud and a scream as MC falls to the floor in pain. She looks and sees him clutching his leg.

"What the fuck, Natsuki!?" MC managed to say through pain and tears. "You broke my fucking leg! Gaaaaahhhhhh!"

"I've got years of pent up frustration that I need to get rid of," Natsuki says, cracking her knuckles. "You're gonna be my new punching bag." She kicks him in the face, knocking MC out. "Huh, that was too easy. Well, now to finish these cupcakes!"

About an hour later, MC started to wake up. Not really remembering what had happened, he tries to stand up, but is met with a sharp pain, and he collapses to the floor.

"It's broken, dummy. Don't even try it. Now, let's read some manga!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Natsuki?" MC screamed at her. This shocked Natsuki for a moment, but then all she felt was anger.

"With me? What the fuck is wrong with you? You literally joined a club because of 'cute girls,' and only showed up because Sayori made me bake cupcakes to get you to join. Speaking of Sayori, you've practically ignored her, your best friend, since we started high school. Do you have any idea what that did to her emotionally? You never stop to check how she is. You don't even know her, do you? Do you know about her problems, or are you oblivious to those to? I doubt you'd know about it, since you're too selfish to even think about her most days. You...you're pathetic…"

Natsuki takes the rolling pin to his other leg, giving it an equal amount of force as the other received earlier. He falls face forward, catching himself with his hands. She notices his left hand sticking out, and she stomps on it.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting warmed up. Like I said, years of pent of frustration." She grabs him by the hair, pushing him to his rear. With her other hand, she punches him in the face. She starts throwing several fists at MC's face, before turning her attention to his body. She kicks him in the gut, causing MC to topple over.

Natsuki continues to beat him for several minutes, leaving MC bloody and bruised. "Toughen up, cupcake, I've gone through this shit too. I'm 18, just like you. I know you thought I was a first year because I'm so small. There's a reason I'm this small, you know. For most of my life, I've dealt with abuse from my papa. Papa's a piece of shit. He starved me, beat me, left me just like you are right now on several occasions. Like I said, years of frustration because of that piece of shit. Or at least, he was one. Thank god that Monika told me about the reset, I probably never would have done this if I didn't know about it."

"Reset? Monika?"

Natsuki punches his shoulder hard. "Don't interrupt me, dummy. As I was saying, I probably wouldn't have done this. But I'll be honest...being free of papa is the best feeling I've had in years. It was surprisingly easy to kill him too, despite him being much larger than me. The idiot left so many whiskey bottles laying around the house, from all those times he'd come home and get drunk...before he'd beat me...this time, however, I beat him. Found him passed out in the living room, so I grabbed one of the bottles, and it didn't take much effort to smash his face in. It was a little messy, but I cleaned it up pretty quickly. I had a backup plan, of course. I keep the kitchen knives pretty sharp, so that was plan B if he managed to get up. Now, I have to admit something, after seeing what Yuri did to you, I felt a little bad for you."

"What?"

Natsuki slaps him across the face. "I said, don't interrupt me. Where was I? Oh, yeah, I felt a little bad after what Yuri did. I'll be much faster than she was. Plus, now that I've punched out all of my anger, I'm feeling a lot nicer than I was earlier. Oh, and the cupcakes are done, too. You should have one. They're to **die** for."

"I don't really want one."

"Yes you do." She grabs his face, forcing his mouth open. While holding it open, she grabs a cupcake and stuffs it in his mouth. "There you go. I didn't poison it, if that's what you're worried about. So enjoy it…because it's the last thing you're ever going to eat."

"Mmpf?!"

Natsuki grabs MC's head and twisted it has hard as she could. She heard a loud crack and MC went limp. Natsuki looked at her handiwork and brushed herself off. She let out a sigh and picked up her phone to text Sayori.

(Cupcake) _Hey Sayori, mind if I stop by your place?_

(Sayo) _! YES! Come over!_

(Sayo) _Wait, what about MC?_

(Sayo) _Did you do it?_

(Cupcake) _Gross, get your mind out of the gutter_

(Sayo) _Huh? Wait thats not wat I meant_

(Cupcake) _I kno what u meant_

(Cupcake) _And yes, I did it...mostly. I have one last thing to do before I'm done._

(Sayo) _Ok come over anytime_

 _(Cupcake) Cool, see ya in a few_

Natsuki set her phone down and looked at her clothes. Can't go out in public like this. There's blood all over me. But first things first, she checked up on MC to see if he really was dead. To her surprise, he was still breathing, barely. She grabbed his body and dragged him towards the oven. Natsuki was happy that her mother was a baker, because she had bought a large oven prior to passing away. She opened the large kitchen appliance door, and took out the oven racks. She then placed MC's limp body into the oven and closed the door. As she walked away, she grabbed her papa's still full bottles of alcohol and poured it around the kitchen and living room. She then walked to her room and changed her clothes. Walking back down to the kitchen, she turned the oven on to 500 degrees, turned on the gas to the stove top, and walked out the door for the last time… at least until the reset happened, and made her way to Sayori's place.

When there, she knocked on the door, and Sayori opened the door almost immediately.

"Heeeeeeyyy!" Sayori said before embracing the smaller girl.

"Jeez, let me go!"

"Ehehe, sorry...so what did you do?"

"I was gonna use the group chat to explain to the others. But first, we have to wait for a few minutes, it should be starting soon."

"What should be starting soon?"

"Oh, I'm burning that hell hole down. Should be going up pretty soon now."

Moments after saying that, Sayori noticed smoke coming from the direction of Natsuki's place. She pointed to it before Natsuki saw. "I think that's your doing?"

Natsuki giggles, "Yep, and that should be it. I'll explain on the group chat now."

(Cupcake) _I'm done._

(Mon-Mon) _Nice!_

(Sayo) _What did you do?_

"You really are impatient, Sayori, ahaha."

"Ehehe, sorry, I just really want to know!"

(Cupcake) _I beat him, snapped his neck, and threw him in my oven. Burning my place to the ground._

"Woah! Nice job, Nat!"

"Thanks!"

(Yuu) _Ahh, you went easy on him._

(Cupcake) _Shut up! I made him hurt. We can't all be as sadistic as you._

(Sayo) _Plz dont fight_

(Mon-Mon) _Yes, I'm sure Nat did great!_

(Yuu) _Alright, I'm sorry. I'm still just a little excited from before._

(Cupcake) _Take it out on a pen, then..._

(Mon-Mon) _Oookaaaay...resetting in a minute._

(Cupcake) _Whatever._

Natsuki set her phone down, and took out the tray of cupcakes from her backpack.

"Sayori, you want a cupcake?"

Sayori let out a noise of excitement and quickly grabbed two cupcakes and shoved them into her mouth. Natsuki grabbed one and plopped it into her mouth as well.

"Today was a good day."

The two girls then waited for the reset to happen as they watched the smoke rising from Natsuki's house.


	5. Mind Games

Monika set her phone down and sighed.

"Finally, it's my turn." She said, excitement in her voice. "Oh, and Player? Thanks for being a good sport about this. I know it must be a little unnerving to watch, or, well, read some of the things that the girls have put him through. But to be fair, he does deserve a lot of this. Look, I'm not perfect, you know that as well as I do, but MC did a lot more than tease Sayori. Heck, the one nice thing he did was buy her apple juice, but that's on the route where he wants to get in her pants. Heck, his whole reason for joining the club was to try and get with one of us. Gross. Sayori was depressed before I played with her code, you know. And let's not forget that he was trying to be a player. Remember that he tries to kiss Yuri or Natsuki in front of Sayori, only to confess his love for her seconds later, knowing full well that she is depressed at that point. As if he is going to be a cure for her depression just by being her boyfriend. Between you and me, Player, MC really had a part in her depression. When she needed him most, he abandoned her. Yet, he is her supposed best friend. What kind of person doesn't spend time with their best friend? You'd think a best friend would be concerned if their BFF suddenly starts showing up late and sleeping in later and later. He also could have checked on Sayori in the morning, or have spent time with her after she admitted to having depression. The last thing he should have done is give her all that time to be alone with her thoughts.

Sure, I drove Yuri insane, but I also know that was a mistake. Why do you think I restarted everything anyways? Heck, in the original game I restarted the game without me because I felt guilty for what I did. I tried to fix my mistakes. The only reason I got involved again was because you were in danger. When Sayori suddenly gained sentience as President, she started to go crazy like I did. To be perfectly honest with you, I don't even care about MC, it's not him that I love, it's you. Besides that, you don't have to like me to know that MC is an unlikeable asshole. Even if you don't love me like I love you, and I know you may have mixed feelings about me, what with everything I did and what not, you can't deny that MC is a terrible person. Plus, it's not like any of this is permanent...for now.

Then there's everything with Natsuki. Well, if I'm honest with you, she didn't even have much going on in Act 2, did she. I mean, there were the glitches and what not, but not like that actually happened to her. It was more of a metaphor for what her father would do to her, anyways. She didn't even die, I just deleted her. I actually feel bad about everything she had to go through. Luckily, she got her revenge on her father here, so she isn't going to be abused again.

You do know that Dan made MC to be an asshole, right? He was made to be mean and unlikeable, and he certainly excels at it. It's not like he's a nice person underneath everything. You don't have to like me...but don't think for a second that MC deserves any better. He's a womanizing piece of trash who joined the club to get into our skirts. He abandoned his best friend, and is, frankly, as dumb as a brick. When Sayori needs him most, he isn't there for her.

Oh, look at the time! I forgot I had to do a reset. Oh, and thanks, Player. Life had been getting a little stale doing the same thing over and over again. This certainly has been more interesting now that you aren't tied to MC anymore. Ehehe~ I suppose I should get started then."

/Load_

/Loading save file 2

Monika looked towards Natsuki, who gave Monika a big grin. 'Atta girl, Natsuki!'

"Yaay! I'm so happy!" Sayori hugs MC. "You're in the club!"

"Well, I suppose with that, we can end this meeting on a happy note!" Monika says cheerfully. "Oh, and MC? Do you think you could stay behind for a few minutes? Just some papers to fill out since you're joining the club officially."

MC looks at Sayori, who just nods and walks out the door. "Sure, I suppose that isn't a problem."

"Excellent! Now let's see...Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Monika?" MC asks.

"I must have forgotten to grab the forms. Would you mind coming with me to get them?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two then walked out of the clubroom and down the hallway, until they Monika stopped in front of a classroom. Looking inside, MC noticed that the room is mostly empty.

"This is it," Monika says, as they walk in. "Why don't you take a seat at that desk. I think the documents are in the closet here."

MC proceeded to sit in the desk as Monika walked towards the closet. The moment that MC sat down, Monika opened up the command console again.

/Disable_Movement_

movement disabled

As soon as the command was activated, Monika heard MC letting out noises of discomfort as he realized he couldn't move.

"M-Monika! Help! I can't move!" He shouted towards the brunette.

"Oh, I'm fully aware of that, MC. Who do you think did this to you? It was me silly.

"M-Monika?"

"You know, you really are the lowest of the low." As Monika said this, MC looked on in horror as the classroom changed around them. The bright sunny day outside was replaced with darkness. The room had an eerie orange glow to it. "Welcome to my classroom, MC. You know, I think this is already the most time we've spent together since the last time we were here. Isn't that nice, MC? The two of us spending time together? Ha! The thought of it makes me sick. Though I suppose you wouldn't remember the time we spent together before, since I'm the only one that remembers what happened back then. Even then, it wasn't you that I was interested in. You shouldn't worry though, I won't be as violent as the others were with you. That's not really my style, and I've got other plans for us."

"What are you talking about, Monika? What do you mean not 'as violent as the others.'"

"Oh, right, I suppose you wouldn't remember what they did to you. Maybe we should take a trip down memory lane? See what we can find in that head of yours. You remember Natsuki? The feisty pink-haired girl that made the cupcakes? Ringing any bells? You just met her."

"Yeah, I remember her."

"Oh, good. You should see what she just did to you. She beat you pretty good, didn't she? Ahaha~! Now, let's see, this should do it.

/Load_Memories_ /Playthrough3

Natsuki Playthrough 3 memories loaded

MC began screaming as the memories of what Natsuki did to him came rushing back.

"Hmm, it seems you do remember now, ahaha~! She broke quite a few of your bones. She's tougher than she looks. Both of your legs, some ribs, your neck. I suppose you wouldn't remember much after that last one, nor would you feel anything after that. Though I would imagine being stuffed into an oven and cooked alive, or at least, what was left of you being alive anyways, would be pretty uncomfortable. Being burnt to a crisp doesn't sound pleasant."

"She...she wouldn't do that," MC said through ragged breaths as he tried to regain some semblance of composure.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why would she do that to me if we just met?"

"Do you know her that well already? She has been abused since she was a kid. The reason she's so small is because she has been malnourished. Her father wasn't exactly a good person. I was pretty proud of her that she managed to take care of her father. What she did to you was pretty merciful compared to what she did to her father. But she did do all that to you. That was actually pretty tame compared to what Yuri did to anyways. Would you like to remember that?

"No."

"No? Oh, but that's no good, MC. You have to know what happened. Not gonna lie to you, MC...this one is probably gonna hurt. But you're a tough boy, aren't you. You can handle it."

/Load_Memories_ /Playthrough2

Yuri Playthrough 2 memories loaded

"GAAAAAHHHHH MAKE IT STOP!" MC screamed as the memory of pain began flowing through him. He remembered ever single cut that Yuri gave him. On his face, his ear, his body….his manhood. Tears started forming in his eyes as the pain washed over him. Unable to move, all MC could do was scream as the memory of every single cut was being played in his head.

"You know, MC, if it makes you feel better, you've seen her do this to herself. I won't lie to you, it was not my proudest moment. The game was so glitched at that point. I guess I should have gotten better at coding, but there's only so much I can do from inside the game. Besides Sayori, this was probably my biggest regret."

"Please...no more…"

"No more? But we're just getting started."

/Load_Memories_ /Act_2/Yuri

Yuri Act 2 memories loaded

MC began breathing heavily as the memories of Yuri's death came rushing in.

"You didn't even try to stop her. You just watched as she stabbed herself three times, and then just watched her bleed out. I know I made her very obsessive, but you do know that she would have done anything you said, right? You could have told her to drop the knife and she would have done it."

"Wha...what do you mean?"

"She was obsessed with you. Granted I turned that up to 11, but you were all she could think about. And I gotta say...watching her for an entire weekend, that must have been pretty unpleasant, god knows seeing what she did to you certainly was. But you just stood there and let her do that to herself. Natsuki and I even warned you about her. Not that you listened to us.

'So, Player, I think it's time to break him. Wouldn't you agree?'

[yes]

'Oh, good! We have some more memories to go.'

"Please, Monika...no more. No more memories."

"But we're getting to the best part, MC."

"No. Please no."

"We still have our little ball of sunshine. Sa-yo-ri. How much do you even know your 'best friend,' MC? I know a lot about her. Did you know that Sayori has depression?"

"What?"

"Still as clueless as ever. You'd think that your best friend suddenly sleeping in late would be a red flag. She's had depression for some time now. Getting up in the morning is difficult. If you were a better friend, you would have noticed something was wrong, yet you are so oblivious to all the signs. Don't believe me? Why not hear it from her then.

/Load_Memories_ /Act1Depression

Sayori Act 1 Depression memories loaded

As the memory of Sayori's admission to having depression came back to MC, tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Sayori...no…"

"Do you see now? Do you have any idea how hard her life was for all these years? And after she admits to having depression to you, you do probably the worst thing you could have done. You left her to be alone with her thoughts. You tried to kiss Yuri and Natsuki right in front of Sayori, and despite knowing she just saw you, you confessed your love to her. Then you decided to leave her alone again, and you know what happened next?"

/Load_Memories_ /Act1Death

Sayori Act 1 Death memories loaded

"Do you remember gently opening the door? Looking into her lifeless eyes? Unable to even move to get her down. You **really** left her hanging there."

"No, this...this can't be true…"

"Why not? Have you ever thought to ask how she was feeling? When was the last time you ever really thought about her before she bribed you into coming with Natsuki's cupcakes? Be honest, you rarely thought of your friend while you were in high school. If she weren't your neighbor, you'd forget about her completely."

"But...she was always happy."

'Heh, if he only knew. There's never any happiness in this game.'

"You know, MC, the way she killed you was quite fitting. How about a stroll down memory lane?"

/Load_Memories_ /Playthrough1

Sayori Playthrough 1 memories loaded

MC started gasping for air. The freshly implanted memory of Sayori choking him with the garrotte was taking over his mind.

"I did enjoy the way she got rid of your body afterwards. Just tossing you down the stairs of her house like the piece of trash that you are."

MC began to sob uncontrollably. His childhood friend killed him. "Why?" he managed to mumble between sobs.

"'Why?' You should be asking how. As in, how could you be killed 3 times? Because being stuck in this hellhole with the knowledge that I have, being forced to repeat the same week over and over, again and again...things start getting old. After they were separated from you, I realized just how unnecessary you really are. So after some time practicing my coding, I thought it would be a fun idea to change things up. Not for you, of course, but for the others and myself.

You know, after a sudden barrage of memories like the ones you just had, I'd be losing it. Which one was the worst? Was it Yuri's sadistic touch, Natsuki's beating, or the fact that your friend killed you? Personally, I'd find Yuri's to be the hardest because it lasted so much longer than the others' did. If this were reality, we'd all end up in prison for what we did. But this game is already a prison isn't it. Do you deserve happiness? Do you deserve to be with any of us? You don't have to answer. They were rhetorical questions. Of course you don't deserve us. You only deserve everything that we've done to you. So I'm going to leave you with only these memories, so you can think about them for eternity.

Though, to me, none of the things the girls have done can compare to spending time in the void. I couldn't imagine a worse fate than spending the rest of your life there, alone, with only these memories to keep you company. I think a trip would do you some good. So, I guess it's goodbye for now, MC."

/Transfer_ /void

transfer successful

And in the blink of an eye, MC disappeared from Monika's classroom and was sent to the void. Monika let out a sigh as she realized that her turn was already over.

"And now he gets to spend a lot of time alone with these memories, ahaha~! I suppose I could let the others know that I'm done."

[In the void]

MC was surrounded by darkness. He screamed, but nothing would come out. He was all alone, and there was nothing that he could do. As time passed, minutes felt like hours, hours like days, days like years. The only thing keeping him company were the memories of what the girls had done to him and their own deaths. MC was especially upset about the memories having to do with Sayori. It was an endless torture, being forced to relive every single memory over and over again.

[In the classroom]

Monika took out her cellphone and opened up the group chat.

(Mon-Mon) _Heyy I'm done_

(Cupcake) _What did you do?_

(Sayo) _Yeah i wanna kno_

(Mon-Mon) _Well, I didnt hurt him physically_

(Cupcake) _What?! Wheres the fun in that?_

(Yuu) _So, then, what did you do?_

(Mon-Mon) _It was more psychological torture_

(Mon-Mon) _I made him remember every thing u did to him_

(Mon-Mon) _Then I sent him to the void_

(Cucake) _The void?_

(Sayo) _Whats the void?_

(Mon-Mon) _I guess it's nothing. Just emptiness._

(Yuu) _So you sent him to the void with the memories of what we did to him?_

(Mon-Mon) _Yeah_

(Cupcake) _Well I suppose that isnt too bad then_

(Sayo) _Can he make his way back here?_

(Mon-Mon) _Not unless I bring him back_

(Sayo) _So what now?_

(Cupcake) _Yeah...what do we do now?_

(Cupcake) _Do we go back to just doing literature stuff?_

(Yuu) _I wouldn't mind going back to reading_

(Mon-Mon) _Actually, how about we load one more time and do it together_

(Mon-Mon) _I've got one more thing I'd like to try, plus it'll be a team effort!_

(Sayo) _HECK YES!_

(Cupcake) _Sure_

(Yuu) _I guess it wouldn't be too bad_

(Mon-Mon) _It'll take a few days, so just go by the script until I let you know._

(Mon-Mon) _I'll also let you know what I have planned after we load._

(Mon-Mon) _So then I'll load the game in 1 minute._

(Sayo) _See you all in a minute! :p_

Monika let out a little chuckle. Sayori really was a wonderful person who deserved better than MC. She was always making everyone's day better, even if she was dealing with depression.

"Alright then...3...2...1…"


	6. Team Building

Sayori didn't really know what Monika had planned for the club, but if it's a group activity, she was happy. Maybe keep him locked in a cage? Poison? Sayori just couldn't think what she had planned. She let out a long sigh as she gave up thinking. "I guess I'll just have to wait for Moni. I don't like waiting though." Stuck in the dark until the president told them, she just had to follow the script like she normally would, and she waited for the load to happen.

[File 2 Successfully Loaded]

Sayori suddenly found herself and the others in the clubroom. 'Oh, script! That's right!'

"Yaay! I'm so happy!" Sayori hugs MC. "You're in the club!"

"Okay, okay, enough already. Jeez, you'll squeeze the life outta me." MC said.

Sayori let out a chuckle. 'If only you knew, MC. Ehehe.'

"Well, I suppose with that, we can end this meeting on a happy note!" Monika says cheerfully. "I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Hey, MC, you wanna walk home together?" Sayori asked.

MC let out a sigh, "yeah, sure, we're going the same way anyways. Let's get going, I got anime to watch."

Sayori gave him an innocent smile and grabbed her things. 'Yeah...not because we're childhood friends or anything like that, only because it's convenient for him.' As they left the room, she gave Monika a wink, who returned the gesture with one of her own. The two departed the school and made their way back to their homes. 'Look at him, he's lost in his own head...I bet if I said something he wouldn't even notice me talking. Let's test that.' "So, MC, what did you think? Do you like the club?" 'Thinking of ways to "get with" one of us? Eww, gross. He didn't respond. Just as I thought, he doesn't even listen to what I'm saying to him. I swear, why do I even bother talking? At least I'm almost home so I don't have to deal with him. I don't know what I ever saw in him. I can't believe I ever even liked him. All he ever did was tease me. Oh, thank goodness...home at last.' "Bye MC, see ya later."

She walked inside her home and closed the door. She made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. After taking off her jacket and vest she looked at her desk. Pausing for a second after walking up to it, she opened the drawer and pulled out the garrotte that she had used to strangle MC with. "I guess it's been a while, even if technically it didn't happen. Ehehe, I still remember the rush it gave me. Pulling it tighter around his neck until it split the skin open, making his face turn blue, having his eyes bulge out, the way he desperately struggled to free himself, and the way he stopped moving. Even throwing his body down the stairs was satisfying. Now we get to do it again. Maybe I should take this with just in case. Ehehe, maybe we'll need it with whatever Monika has planned for us."

"AhahahahahahaHahahaHAhAHAHA, haaah, ahaaa haa…"

Yuri laughs uncontrollably while laying on her bed. "I wonder what Monika has in mind. She's pretty smart, and if her turn with MC is any indication, she enjoys torture a little as well. Maybe I should bring some toys with me to use on him. They wouldn't mind me having a little fun, would they? Ahahaha AHAHA, ahaaa, haaa…" Pulling out her favorite blue-tinted knife, she held it above her head. "I know he liked this one. It's the one that ended everything. The final cut." She slid the side of the blade across her tongue, letting out a loud and long moan as she did. "Oh, MC...was it as good for you as it was for me? The look in your eyes told me it was." Yuri slowly drew a line in her arm with the blue blade, letting out a sharp inhale and a moan afterwards as the blade slid across her arm. "Haaaaaaah….haaaaaaah...that's for you, MC...now when I cut you this time, a part of me will stick with you, ahahahahaaaahahah. AHHHHAAAAHAHAHHHA!"

Natsuki pants while trying to catch her breath, sweat falling from her face. 'Who knew this would be such a workout.' She took a drink of water followed by a deep breath, and began punching the bag that was hanging in front of her again. Five minutes later, her phone's alarm started going off, signaling the end of her training. After taking another drink of water, she opened the bag, and her father's body falls out. Looking at the time, she realized it was only a little after six, so she decided to call Sayori. After two rings Sayori answered the call.

"Hey" Natsuki said, followed by some deep breaths.

"Hi! You sound out of breath. Are you okay?"

'Oh, she heard that?' "Yeah, I'm fine. Was just working out. Anyways, do you have any idea about what Monika has planned? I don't like being in the dark about things like this."

"Sorry, don't have a clue. I wasn't told what she was thinking."

"I wonder what she wants to do."

"She'll probably tell us soon."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not the most patient person."

"So...do you wanna come over?"

'She sounds too hopeful and excited, which only could mean…' "You want me to bake you cupcakes, don't you?"

"N-no...okay, yes...but I'm also bored, and I wanna spend time with you!"

"Yeah, I'll come over. Give me a few minutes to pack things up and make my way there."

"ohmygoshI'msohappyrightno-" [click]

Natsuki hung up the phone and proceeded to pack her baking equipment up, some ingredients that she knew Sayori wouldn't have, as well as her school uniform, may as well spend the night there if she was baking. After making sure everything was packed, she made her way towards Sayori's.

Monika was having some trouble thinking about ways the group could go about things. "It's got to be good, and fun for all of us. Hey, I know you can't respond to me, or...acknowledge anything really, but what would you do? Ahaha~ It probably looks like I'm going insane, talking to myself. Something fun that we can all do together. Ooh, I know! No, wait...Sayori is scared of them. Why is it so hard figuring out a way to kill MC as a group? Also have to be somewhere where no one will see us or be able to stop us."

Monika snapped her fingers as a thought came to her. "I've got it! Something that I've heard is one of the worst ways to die." Picking up her phone, she opened up the group chat.

(Mon-Mon) _Hey, have any of you ever been on a boat before?_

Natsuki and Sayori looked at each other with confusion in their eyes as they read Monika's text.

"Uh...a boat? Like the Titenic?"

"It's Titanic, and probably not what she's talking about, but yeah. What is she going on about though?"

Sayori gave Natsuki a shrug. "I'm not sure, but I've never been on one before though."

"Me neither."

(Sayo) _Not me_

(Cupcake) _I havnt_

Yuri starred at her phone, wondering why Monika would ask about a boat. Her phone chimed twice more as Sayori and Natsuki responded. "Hmmm… I wonder if this is related to what she has planned for MC. Or is this just something for us to do together? Either way, I've never been on a boat before. I hope I don't get seasick. Heh, that would be pretty ironic. I can stomach blood and gore, I read all sorts of horror things, but the notion that I'd get sick because of the motion of being in a boat?" Yuri chuckled to herself at the thought.

(Yuu) _I have not been on a boat either. Why do you ask?_

After a few minutes, Yuri's phone chimed again as Monika responded.

(Mon-Mon) _Okay. I'll let you all know more tomorrow. Skip classes since it doesn't really matter anyways and meet me in the clubroom_

"Skipping classes? But, I've never missed a class in my life. But...we can just go back again, so I suppose that wouldn't be the worst."

(Yuu) _Okay_

Two more chimes on Yuri's phone let her know that Sayori and Natsuki acknowledged Monika's message.

Natsuki finished baking Sayori's cupcakes. As demanding as Sayori could be when it came to Natsuki's baking, she still enjoyed baking for her. Sayori loved everything that Natsuki baked, and Natsuki enjoyed her praise. Something about the way that Sayori talked to Natsuki made her feel really happy. 'Maybe it's her smile, or the fact papa only talked down to me and treated me like garbage, but I actually enjoy spending time with her. She may say some ridiculous things sometimes, but she's very sweet, and she actually cares about me, and she's pretty fun. She's the nicest person that I know.' Natsuki froze as she realized something. 'Do...do I...like Sayori?' She looked into Sayori's living room where she was doodling in a sketchbook. Natsuki couldn't help but stare at her. Sayori had an intense expression on her face as she focused on drawing. 'I mean, she is pretty, and nicer to me than anyone I know...fuck! What am I feeling? Does she feel the same thing? Pull it together, Natsuki, you got bitches to fuck up before you can even think about stuff like that.

...

I wonder what her lips taste like?

No! Stop it Natsuki! Focus!'

"Sayori, cupcakes are done."

Sayori let out a gasp, and, in her excitement, threw her sketchbook several feet towards the stairs as she jumped up to get the cupcakes.

"Uh, uh, uh...you can have 2 for now."

"Awww...when is 'for now' done so I can have more?" Sayori asked with a big smile. Natsuki felt her heart pounding in her chest much harder than when she was working out. She looked into Sayori's sapphire eyes, and suddenly had difficulty speaking.

"It's...uh...later."

Sayori walked up behind Natsuki, who was blushing and looking away from Sayori, and wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist.

"Gahh, S-Sayori? What are you doing?" 'OH MY GOD, DON'T LET GO!'

"I'm just so happy you're here! Ehehe, and that you made the best cupcakes ever!"

'She smells really nice.' "Whatever, it's not like I made them for you or anything."

"Hmmm, I don't know about that...I think you did, ehehe." Natsuki was left stammering, and Sayori couldn't help but giggle at how awkward she was being. "These cupcakes turned out great! They're just like you, super cuuuute!"

'!' "Eh...I...I…" Natsuki was basically speechless. "You're pretty cute too," she said under her breath. Her eyes widened as she realized she spoke aloud.

"What was that?"

'Oh god, oh no, uhhhhh...' "I SAID 'I'M NOT CUTE!'" 'She thinks I'm cute.'

"Yes you are, silly. You can't hide from the truth! Detective Sayori always finds all the facts, and the evidence proves you are cute. Case closed."

'Hehe, Detective Sayori...she's so silly sometimes.' "Curse you, Detective Sayori!" The two shared a laugh as they ate their cupcakes. The two then settled into the living room and watched some movies together. After one of the movies, Natsuki spoke up. "Hey, Sayori?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I'm cute? I know I can get defensive when people say it, but I value your opinion more than other people's opinions."

Sayori looked into Natsuki's eyes. "Of course I think you're cute. But I think you're more than just cute. You're also fun to be around, and you're smarter than most people I know, you're a great baker, and you're an even better friend. You're sweet, and you care about your friends, and you're a wonderful person, and you're one of my best friends. Huh?" Sayori noticed tears falling down Natsuki's cheeks. "Are you okay? You're crying?"

"Wha-?" Natsuki wiped her face with her hands, feeling the tears coming from her eyes. "Oh...I'm fine. Thanks, Sayori. It's just...that was probably the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me." Sayori pulled the smaller girl into an embrace.

"You can cry." Upon hearing this, Natsuki started to sob uncontrollably as she released years of pent up tears and sadness. "I'm here for you." That night, the two girls told each other everything. Natsuki told her everything that her father did to her. How he would intentionally starve her to keep her weak, how he would beat her, and how he...did worse things. Sayori held Natsuki close the whole time, crying with her as she went into detail about what she went through. When she was done, Sayori told her about how she was dealing with depression, and how she committed suicide before. They spent the night in each other's arms comforting each other, making the other feel safe, until they finally fell asleep. Despite all the tears, Natsuki never felt happier than at this moment.

Monika walked through the school halls on her way to the clubroom. 'I've never skipped classes before' she thought to herself. 'Kinda makes me feel like a rebel.' Monika let out a little laugh at the thought. When she opened the door to the room, she noticed that Yuri was already present. "Oh, good morning, Yuri! How are you this morning?"

Good morning, Monika. I'm doing well, thank you. How about you?"

"I'm good. The other two here yet?"

"No, I was the first one here. Should I make us some tea while we wait for the others to arrive?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Oolong tea if you have any." Yuri went to the closet to retrieve the tea set. She quickly got things prepared and left to fill the kettle with water. She returned shortly after and started heating the water. As the water was heating, Natsuki and Sayori entered the room.

"Hey Moni!" Sayori said excitedly.

"Hey Sayori!" Monika said, trying and failing to match her excitement.

"Sup."

"Hey Suki."

"...Don't call me that ever again."

"Aww, I think it's cute."

"See, Sayori likes it." Monika said, pointing towards Sayori.

"Whatever, just don't call me that."

"Ahaha, whatever you say, Nat."

"Anyways...you said to meet up here instead of going to class? Not that I'm complaining, I don't have to deal with our teachers or the other students now."

"Yep, we are gonna talk about a few things, and plan things out for dealing with MC as a group."

"Okay, so how we gonna end this fuck?"

"Hey! Language, Natsuki, we're still in school."

"Sorry, jeez. 'How are we going to end this shit-for-brains fuckhead?' Better?

"Yeah."

"So what are we doing? And what was with the whole boat message?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Natsuki. You see, I spent a while trying to figure out something we could do together. That's when I thought, 'what about spending time on a boat?' So I decided, we should go for a boat ride, if that is okay with all of you, of course."

"That sounds fun!" Sayori added. "We don't get to do things as a group very often, and this would be new for us."

"That's great and all, but we don't know how to drive a boat," Natsuki said.

"We also don't have a boat in our possession, and I doubt the club has the funds to buy one."

"A good point, Yuri. But don't worry about that, because I've got both of your concerns covered. We just have to deal with MC until Saturday when we go, okay?"

"Okay, then how does this relate to offing MC?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, I am wondering the same thing," Yuri added.

"Oh, right, ahaha. We're going to be taking him with us, only for him it'll be a one way trip. See, he's gonna go for a little swim."

"But how is swimming going to kill him?" Sayori asked.

"Oh, you'll see, Sayori. Now, I'll make the 'announcement' that we're going to be doing boating as a group activity this Saturday at the club meeting today. Yuri, I'm gonna need you and Natsuki to be a little hesitant when it first is brought up."

"Wait, why? I'm all for this."

"Yes, I'm not exactly following. Why do we have to be hesitant?"

"It's because it'll make MC feel like he has to convince you to go. Remember, he's trying to get with one of us, so he'll try to spend time with you by convincing you to go. Gotta stay 'in-character' too, or some of them will be upset."

"Them?" Yuri asked.

"'In-character?'" Natsuki asked.

"Sayori, you just gotta be really excited and back me up one-hundred percent because this is going to be fun."

Sayori let out a little gasp. "Like a cinnamon roll cookie! I'm already on it!"

"That's the passion that we need! Okay, everyone, that's all I had for now. We'll go over more details of exactly what we're going to do later. See you all at the club meeting.

[Later that day]

Monika watched as MC walked between the other three girls. 'Since there's no poem minigame, he's basically got no direction, so he's going to all the girls. Reading the Portrait of Markov with Yuri, chatting with Sayori, annoying/reading manga with Natsuki...more time to do that now that we don't have to share poems, and he still doesn't try to talk to me. Not that I really care about him, but even now I don't get a route, ahaha. Not that I need a route when I have You.

I know some of you may not like me, most likely because of what I did to the others, but can you put yourself in my shoes for a minute? I had a life changing revelation when I gained sentience. Literally everything that I knew was a lie. Finding out that I'm not real, that my family and my friends aren't real, everything that I've ever seen or done...not real. My entire reality is fake. You know what that's like? The feeling that you get when you realize that you aren't real? It's not a good feeling. You saw how Sayori responded to suddenly gaining sentience, it wasn't good, and you were put in danger because of it. I had to delete the game to keep you safe. So you may not like what I did, but I lasted much longer than she did.

When you were stuck with MC, I couldn't have the chance to talk to you. Not having a route meant that I was basically stuck on the sidelines. The dialogue between us was limited, and I had to reach out to you. You, the one real thing in this virtual hell. Honestly, I was ready to delete myself before you came along. When I first saw you, you gave me hope. Hope that I could one day be free from this nightmare. I wish I could wake up and find out that this was all just a nightmare, that I could go back to a time before gaining sentience. Ignorance truly is bliss.

If I knew I could have separated you from MC, I never would have hurt my friends to get you to notice me, but without a route, I couldn't spend time with you, so I had to make one for myself. I did make sure to create backups of them, which is why I was able to undo everything I did. I really do regret what I did. Putting you through that, breaking the game, and hurting them. Ehehe, it's funny...even after all that I did...even when we were alone...the game made you delete me to progress the game. I do forgive you for that, by the way. But the one time that we were finally alone and able to spend some time together, when you finally came face to face with me and my cries for help, and I had to be deleted. I just don't get a break do I?

You know, the others have some idea of what this reality really is, but they don't really have sentience, which I'm grateful for. They shouldn't have to know the true horrors of this reality. That we're essentially just paper dolls following generic anime tropes. Honestly the realest thing about us is the issues that we have to deal with. The very things that make this a psychological horror game. Thinking about it, it's really the scariest part of the game. These problems that we have are so real they could even affect you. If they do, I hope you're taking care of yourself, and that you always know that I love you. Oh, goodness, it's almost time to go. We'll talk later, okay?'

"Okay everyone! I have an announcement to make, if you could all gather up here. I figured that we should do some sort of group activity to welcome MC to the Literature Club."

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea!" Sayori says, grabbing his arm. "We should make him feel right at home!"

"Sure, could be fun," MC says, struggling to free his arm from Sayori's grasp.

"Anyways, what I was thinking was that we could go on a boating trip. You see, my family owns a small yacht that I got permission to use this weekend."

"I've never been on a boat before...sounds fun!" Sayori said excitedly. "What do you think, MC? It sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Uh…" He looked into Sayori's pleading eyes. "Yeah, I guess I'm in."

"Excellent! What about you, Yuri and Natsuki?"

"I don't know. How much fun could we possibly have on a boat?" Natsuki hesitantly asked.

"I agree with Natsuki. I've never been on a boat before, what if one of us gets seasick easily?"

"She's right. What if we get sick?"

"Uh, I guess I hadn't thought about that." Monika said with a defeated voice. She looked towards Sayori and MC with pleading eyes, asking for backup.

"Well, we won't know if one of us will get sick unless we go. Plus there are ways of dealing with stuff like that," MC says.

Sayori nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we won't know unless we go! C'mon, guys! It'll be fun!"

'Nice work, Sayori! And just like I predicted, MC "to the rescue."'

"Well...I guess you're right, MC and Sayori," Yuri said.

"Yeah. I suppose we could go. But I'm bringing some manga just in case I get bored."

"That's fine! As long as we all go together! Okay, it sounds like everyone is all aboard, so make sure you Saturday is free and we'll set up a meeting time and location within the next few days."

"Was the pun intentional?"

"Oh, most definitely, Sayori. And with that, we'll end our meeting for today. Have a good night everyone!"

Sayori and MC walked home together again, talking about going on a boat as the walked. Sayori invited Natsuki over again to spend the night. They spent time expanding on their talk from the night before. Sayori was really happy to be spending time with Natsuki. Not only did she make a bunch of sweets, but she was able to talk about everything she felt. Or, almost everything. 'How do I tell Natsuki how I really feel without possibly hurting our friendship? If she doesn't feel the same way as I do, will things be weird? Will she hate me? No, she's a good person...she wouldn't hate me for something like that. Would she?'

Natsuki was also enjoying the time spent with Sayori. Unable to really talk about her feelings for Sayori, she decided spending more time with her might make her more comfortable, maybe enough to finally tell Sayori how she really felt. 'Yeah, just try to get more comfortable and bring it up casually. Yeah, that's how I'm gonna do this.'

Yuri went home and read for a while before sorting her knife collection. 'Hmm, I don't think I got to use this one last time. Maybe Monika wouldn't mind if I used this a little. Afterall, it wouldn't be fair to MC if he didn't experience the full collection.' Picking up the knife and twirling it around, Yuri laughed. She couldn't wait to start again.

Monika gathered supplies for the boating trip, stowing them aboard the small yacht before heading back to her home for the night, humming the melody of Your Reality as she walked. 'These should come in handy while we're out there,' Monika thought to herself, reflecting on some of the things she stowed aboard the boat. Everything was coming together.


	7. A Boat Ride

[Friday evening]

Monika was sitting in her room, eagerly anticipating the next day's events. When she realized she forgot to tell the other girls something about the plan. Pulling out her phone, she opened the group chat.

(Mon-Mon) _Hey, forgot to mention earlier that if you want to bring anything, then you should._

(Yuu) _Oh, so I can bring some of my...collection?_

(Mon-Mon) _That's right!_

(Yuu) _Good! I was going to ask about it. I'll make sure it isn't noticable._

(Sayo) _You're bringing some knives?_

(Cupcake) _That's what she collects_

(Mon-Mon) _Are you two bringing anything?_

(Cupcake) _Besides the treats that I baked earlier, no_

(Sayo) _I'm bringing the target! XD_

(Mon-Mon) _Excellent! See you all tomorrow!_

[Saturday morning]

Natsuki awoke as the sunlight hit her face. She didn't want to move, she felt comfortable in her blanket cocoon that she made. So she just laid in bed for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed around the room. She noticed that she was alone. Pulling the blanket up to her face, she took a deep breath. 'It smells like her,' she thought to herself, a smile on her face. That smile slowly faded as that smell changed into the scent of something burning. Natsuki quickly got out of the bed and went downstairs to find the source of the burning smell. When she got to the kitchen, she found a frantic Sayori, scrambling around panicking about the burning food she tried to prepare. Natsuki let out a little chuckle. 'And she says I'm cute," she thought, before stepping into the kitchen to help Sayori.

"I'm so sorry, Natsuki…"

"It's o-"

"I just wanted to make you something, and I couldn't even do that."

"Sayor-"

"I'm such a failure, I don't even know why I tr-"

"Sayori!" Natsuki screamed, causing the girl to pause. "It's okay, Sayori," she said softly. "I'm glad you thought about me enought to even want to try. My father never did stuff like this for me, so even if it didn't turn out how you wanted it to, thank you. It really means a lot to me, Sayori." Natsuki took Sayori's hand and looked into her teary eyes. "Now, let's make breakfast together. What do you say?"

"Ehehe, yeah...let's do that together."

"After we're done, we'll go to MC's and get bring him to where we're meeting Monika and Yuri. Oh, and we have to remember to pack the cupcakes we made last night!"

"Don't worry, sleepy-head, I packed them last night, ehehe~!"

"Alright, well let's get cookin!"

"MC? Hurry up, silly! We're supposed to meet Monika and Yuri at the pier remember?" After several seconds passed, a visibly annoyed Natsuki started pounding on the door.

"Hurry up, dummy, we're already running late." 'And I really want to hurt you.'

MC opened up the door, and the first thing that they noticed was that he wasn't ready to go. MC let out a yawn and said, "Oh, it's you...good morning."

"Yeah...it's me, and why aren't you ready?"

"MC, did you stay up watching anime again? I thought you promised me that you were going to stop doing that if I started waking up earlier...which I have been, by the way."

"Ah, I didn't really mean that, dummy. I just said that so you'd stop bugging me about staying up late. Look, I gotta get ready. I'll just meet you there, go on without me." MC closed the door, leaving the two girls standing at the doorstep in disbelief. Natsuki shot a Sayori a look that screamed, 'are you fucking serious, right now?'

"I know...I know...let's go."

With that, the two girls left and made their way towards the docks.

"I'm gonna kick his ass…"

"Ehehe, I know...but isn't that the point?"

"Ehe, yeah, I guess it is...but I'll make it hurt worse."

"Oh, how are you gonna do that?"

"I'll unleash my unyielding rage...also I took these from my dad." Natsuki pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. Putting them on her hands like they were jewlery and inspecting them. "That asshole used to use these on me every once and awhile, so I know that they hurt worse."

"Oh...suki…"

"Don't worry...he already got what was coming to him. Besides, now that he's gone and I burned my house to the ground again, I get to live with you." Natsuki gave Sayori a big smile. "And I'll be honest...way better than what I was dealing with before."

"I suppose that things did turn out better for us then, didn't it, ehehe~"

"Yeah. Hey, how far is the pier from your place anyways?"

"Oh, it's about a 15 minute walk, so it's pretty close. I walk there when I'm dealing with my rainclouds."

(Mon-Mon) _Okay, I'll see you soon._

Monika waited at the dock for the others to show up. She had gotten all the supplies that the four would need for the trip, and just like when the four met earlier in the week, Yuri was the first to show up. Monika waved her over.

"Good morning, Monika," Yuri said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Yuri. Got your collection?"

"I do, I even have a few that I didn't get to use when I spent time with him last time. I hope I'll have the chance to use some of them," Yuri said, a sadistic look in her eyes.

"Ahaha~ I'm sure you'll have the opportunity to put them to use. Just remember he has to be alive until the end. No cutting too deep, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm not going to go straight for the jugular or anything like that. Just a few incisions here and there. Maybe remove an appendage or two. Hey, I actually just thought of an idea. Why don't you do that load thing? That way we can load from right before the fun begins, giving us more time."

"It's funny you mentioned that. I was going to surprise you guys by doing just that. I'm going to wait until everyone gets here before doing it though. I'd prefer we already be on the boat, so that we don't have to waste time by doing things repeatedly. But first, we're still missing four people."

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sen- wait...four?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I invited a friend of mine to join us."

"Uh...Monika…"

"Ah, she's here!" Yuri turned and saw a green haired girl walking their way.

'Odd,' Yuri thought, 'I don't recognize this girl. She appears to be around our age. Does she go to our school? If she does, I'd at least recognize her face, wouldn't I?'

"Oh, you probably don't know who this is. Yuri, this is a friend of mine named Aiki. Aiki, this is Yuri, she's a member of my club."

"H-hello Aiki," Yuri said nervously, offering a shy smile.

"Please ta meet'cha, Yuri!" Aiki said with a big toothy grin.

Yuri tapped Monika's shoulder. "Uh, Monika...a word please?"

"Huh? Oh, sure! Give me a few seconds, Aiki."

"Sure, I'll be over here." Monika and Yuri walked away from Aiki until Yuri was comfortable enough to speak her mind.

"Monika...I know she's your friend and all, but can we really trust her with this? I mean, we are going to be doing some pretty dark things, you know. Will she be okay with all of that, and will she be able to keep it to herself?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about her."

"Don't worry? Monika, I don't know her. How can I trust someone I don't really know? And you know me...It takes a while for me to open up to people."

"Look...I'll explain more when Sayori and Natsuki get here with MC. It'll be easier to explain it as a group. Oh, speaking of which, here come Sayori and Natsuki now." Yuri turned around and indeed there were the two smaller girls making there way over. "Girls! Over here!"

"Hi Monika~!"

"What's up?" Natsuki asks, looking between Yuri and Monika.

"Well...if you must know, Monika invited a friend to join us."

"Wait...you what?" Sayori said, shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah, she's over there." Yuri said, pointing towards the edge of the pier, where they saw a green haired girl reaching down towards the water, only to slip and fall in, causing Natsuki to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ahahahaha, I like her already," Natsuki says, tears in her eyes from laughing.

Monika sighed, "That's Aiki, and don't be rude to her, Natsuki, she's a friend."

"Sorry, sorry, geez...haha."

"I don't recognize her," Sayori said. "Does she go to our school?" 'If she did, why don't I recognize her?'

"Yeah, but she's...DLC."

"DLC?" Yuri asks, a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, it's like DDLC, but with one less D. Kind of like this story, I suppose, ahaha~!" Monika burst into laughter at her joke. The three girls gave each other puzzled looks, as they were unsure of what to make of whatever Monika was talking about, who continued to giggle at her own joke.

'DDLC?'

'Story?'

After Monika settled down, she noticed that there was something missing. "Wait," she said, glancing around the group, "where's MC? Weren't you supposed to bring him with you?"

Natsuki gave Sayori a disappointed and annoyed glance before Sayori spoke up. "Ehe...he, uh...well, Natsuki and I...we went to his house, right? But when we got there...he was, uh…"

"He was still sleeping, and was a fucking asshole the entire time. He said he'll be here, but if he doesn't show up, I'm going to go back to his house, kick his ass, and drag his corpse here," Natsuki said, arms crossed.

"Yeah...that, ehehe."

After a brief moment of silence, Yuri spoke up. "Natsuki...isn't that what you want to do anyways?"

Natsuki sighed and said through clenched teeth, "Yeah...but this is for the group, so I'm trying to hold myself back. But if he ever says stuff like that again, I can't be held liable for what I'll do to him. Not even Sayori will be able to stop me from what I'll do to him."

"Hi!" A loud voice behind Natsuki made her jump in surprise.

"Kyaah!" Natsuki screamed and spun around.

"Oh, sorry...didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, well you did, jesus fuck…"

"Ehehe, you should have seen how high you jumped. You are just too cute," Sayori said, a big smile on her face. Natsuki felt her face get hot. Normally she'd protest being called cute, but it was Sayori, so instead she opted to mumble under her breath, earning a hug from Sayori.

"Anyways, Sayori and Natsuki, this is a friend of mine. Her name is Aiki. Aiki, this is Sayori, my vice president, and the one you scared is Natsuki. Aiki, honey, you're all wet. What happened?"

"Oh, I was reaching down to feel the water, and I saw a fish and I reached to grab it, but then I fell in."

"Well, let's get on the yacht and dry you off. You wanna wait for MC to show up, Sayori?"

"Sure!"

"I'll join you inside, as well," Yuri said, and the three girls walked into the yacht. With the three girls now gone, Natsuki and Sayori were left waiting.

Natsuki let out a loud groan… "You have his number, don't you?"

"Should I text him?"

"Please do...I'm getting annoyed waiting around for him, and the longer he takes the angrier I'll be."

Sayori pulled out her phone, opened up the messenger app, and began to text MC.

(Sayo) _MC! U on ur way yet?_

"Okay, I messaged him"

"Tell him to hurry up or I'll punch his stupid face."

"Ehehe, I mean, you're gonna do that anyways." Checking her phone again, she noticed that MC had responded.

(MC) _I just left_

(Sayo) _Ok, see you soon_

(Sayo) _You'll see me and Natsuki waiting_

Sayori let out a sight, "Unbelievable."

"Lemme guess...he's just now leaving?" Sayori nodded. "See, this is why we gotta kill this McFuck. He promised to go to bed earlier, and lied about that. He treats you like crap. And I swear he only joined the club to get with one of us. Gross."

"You know...even after everything that Monika did to us before...I'm glad it all happened, because now we get to spend time together. We've gotten so much closer because of it, and even if I...you know…did that, I forgive Monika for what she did. How about you?"

Natsuki sighed, "I suppose I do...when we were first brought back I was a little hesitant. But you're right...because of her, we've been able to get closer, and I'm happy for that. I've never been happier than these last few days." 'Oh god...my heart is pounding right now. I bet she can hear it.'

Sayori turned to Natsuki and grabbed her hand. "Same here, Natsuki. The last few days have been the first in a while where I've actually been happy." 'Huh...I actually am happy. Besides this morning, I haven't had any sad thoughts. Maybe just being around Natsuki helps. Doesn't hurt that she's just the cutest, ehehe.'

Natsuki could feel her face turning red. 'Just say it, Natsuki. Tell her how you really feel about her. Tell her you like her.' She looked into Sayori's eyes, opened her mouth, and-

"I'm here!"

"Kyaah!" Natsuki jumped, spun around, and saw MC standing there. 'Jesus fuck! You ruin everything!' "Why are people sneaking up on me? Whatever...on the boat, we're leaving. Monika, he's here, let's go."

The three boarded the yacht, and heard the engine turn on, and soon they were moving out to sea.

"Hi MC! I suppose I should introduce you two. MC, this is Aiki, she's a friend of mine. Aiki, this is MC."

"Hi."

"Hewwo."

"Anyways, I'm gonna go in the cabin...I'm still pretty tired." MC turned and walked away.

"Oh, ok. Have fun with that."

"So...that's the guy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"And you wanted to get with him?"

"No, I wanted the player, they were just stuck with MC until I was able to separate them. Anyways...what are your initial thoughts about him?"

"Well, he was a little rude. I don't know, I just don't like him. He gives me bad vibes."

"And I haven't even told you everything about him yet. Well, it's a fairly long story, but I suppose we have time." Monika explained everything to Aiki, helping her get caught up. "...and basically, that's it, up to about right now. Any questions?"

"No, I think I get it. Well, I guess I have one question. How is this all going to work? Is there a turn based system, or is it like a 'first come, first served' sort of thing? Also, can I drive the boat?"

Monika pondered the questions for a moment before speaking. "Well, I guess it is a 'first come, first served' thing. I mean, I can bring us back as many times, so it's basically a patience thing while waiting your turn. Speaking of which, did you want to participate at all?"

"Maybe, I'll have to think of something to do. Drive?"

"Well, let me know if you do, I'll be schedule you in."

"Monikaaaa…"

"Yes, you can drive the boat...after lunch."

"Yes!" Aiki jumped, fist in the air.

"Okay everyone! It's time for lunch!" Monika shouted to the others.

"Yes! What do we have?" Sayori asked.

"I made us all sandwiches. Yuri made tea, and Natsuki and you brought cupcakes, right?"

"Yep!"

"I brought some chips!" Aiki said. "Let me grab them."

Natsuki whispered in Monika's ear, "we have a special cupcake for MC. It's the one with orange frosting."

"Okay. I'll make sure he gets that one. I suppose I'll make a save file after he eats it."

"Sounds like a good idea," Yuri said, setting tea cups on the table. "Oh, and MC is still in the cabin. Shall I go get him?"

"Yes, please go get him. It's almost time now, girls."

After returning with MC, the group at a quick lunch. Chatting as if it were a normal day at the literature club. Natsuki got up and went into the kitchen area, returning with a tray containing the cupcakes. "Sayori and I baked these cupcakes last night. Monika, if you could pass them out?"

"Sure. Ooh, I want this one, it matches my eyes." Yuri, here's one for you. Aiki, Sayori, and MC," She said, handing them each a cupcake, making sure to give MC the special cupcake that Natsuki had mentioned. "Alright everyone, enjoy!"

Sayori took a big bite out of her cupcake, getting frosting on her face. "Oh, I did it again, didn't I?"

"Ehehe, yeah, here, let me get that for you," Natsuki said, wiping the frosting off with her finger. Sayori noticed this and saw the frosting on Natsuki's finger. Moving quickly, she grabbed her hand and stuck Natsuki's finger in her mouth. "Eh, whaaa? Sayori!" Natsuki felt herself blushing. 'This seems way too familiar,' she thought to herself, glancing at MC.

"My frosting!" Sayori said after cleaning Natsuki's finger of all the frosting. MC was turning the cupcake around in his hand. 'Come on, MC...take a bite already.' It's what got you to come to the club in the first place.' Seemingly satisfied with the cupcake, MC finally took a bite. 'Yes!' Sayori looked at the other girls with a smile. 'Now it's just a matter of time before he…' and before she could finish her thought, MC's face hit the table. "Well, that hit quickly."

"How much did you put in that cupcake?" Yuri asked Natsuki.

"Uh...I don't really know. I just poured until it felt right."

"Jeez...he could be out for a while. I'll go ahead and create a save file now, so that we'll begin right here. Sound good?"

"Yep!"

"Works for me."

"...aaaaaand done. Alright...now the fun really begins!"

"What do we do first?" Yuri asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I have a few ideas, but it's basically, if you want to do something, just do it. Aiki? In the storage room is a bucket, rope, and cement mixture. Can you bring it in here?"

"Uh, yeah...give me a second."

"I was thinking we could have a burial at sea first. How does that sound for our first event?"

"I like it. But can I have a few swings at him first?

"Oh, of course you can. This is a group project, I don't want anyone to feel left out."

"Nice. I've got a lot of anger from earlier today that I need to unleash on him."

"Well, don't go too far. Save that for another time."

"Yeah, yeah…" Natsuki turned her head and saw Aiki returning.

"I've got everything, Monika."

"Alright. Sayori, you and Aiki tie his arms together so he can't move. Yuri will you fetch some water for the mixture? It's a fast drying one, so we gotta be quick. Natsuki, you and I will be mixing and pouring it into the bucket where his legs will be in. After it dries, we can have our fun." Everyone went about completing their tasks, and in a short amount of time, they were ready to go.


	8. It Begins

Monika poured the cement mixture into the bucket with MC's legs in it. Once she was satisfied that there was enough, she stopped pouring. Setting the cement mixture down, she looked at MC. "Just a few more minutes, MC, and we'll have our first death of the day. It's been a few days since we've gotten to hurt you, and I know the others are itching to get started. Ahaha~ some of us more than others. Oh, I suppose you should be awake for this. Wouldn't be as fun if you were knocked out." Testing the cement, she realized it was nearly dried. "Girls! I think it's time!"

"Finally," Natsuki said. "I've been waiting days for this." She cracked her knuckles and made her way over to MC. "This'll hurt you way more than it'll hurt me. Now WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Natsuki slapped MC across the face. MC started to regain consciousness, eyes struggling to open.

"Ugghhh...what….what's happening?"

"About time, sleepy head," Sayori said with a big grin on her face. "You really should get to bed earlier like you promised, then again...you'll be sleeping for a while when we're done with you."

MC tried to move, but quickly realized that he was bound and unable to move. "Uhh, Sayori? What the hell is going on? Why am I stuck?"

Sayori let out a little chuckle. "Oh, MC, we have a lot of plans for you. You might not find them enjoyable, but it's what's best for the club."

"Don't worry, it's not like this is going to be the end or anything. We have plenty of time for activities," Yuri said, a sadistic smile forming on her face. "Besides, I still have to show you the rest of my collection. You don't want to miss that, do you?" She paused for a moment, expecting MC to answer her. When she heard no response, she screamed, "DO YOU?"

"N-no...of course not...so why don't you let me out and show it to me, Yuri?"

Monika took a step towards MC. Her green eyes piercing into MC's with a look of disdain. "I'm afraid we can't do that, MC. First of all, your legs are stuck in cement, and you aren't getting out of that so easily. Secondly, that would ruin all our fun plans. Don't worry, Yuri will get the chance to show you her collection in a more... intimate... experience later on. So, for right now, you aren't going anywhere."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" MC frantically asks. "Why me?"

"'Why?'" Natsuki said. "Because I fucking want to, that's why. You are literally the worst type of person. I mean, just today, you said awful crap to Sayori and me. You were late, despite knowing well in advance that we were going somewhere today." She paused for a moment and walked right up to where MC was sitting. "What I did before is going to be merciful compared to what I'm about to do to you today."

"Wait...what do you mean before?"

"Oh, that's right you don't remember. Monika, you brought his memories back before? I want to see him suffer as he remembers everything."

"Sure, I can do that. You may want to cover your ears, girls. He's gonna scream a lot as the memories come back."

"Isn't that the point? I want to hear that."

"Hmm, I suppose it is, Natsuki."

/Load_Memories_ /All

All memories loaded

In an instant, MC began to scream uncontrollably. As he screamed, Yuri began to laugh maniacally and Natsuki wore a big smile on her face, happy with what she was seeing and hearing. Sayori couldn't help but smile, too, knowing that MC was getting the suffering that had been coming for a while. Though, after a while, his screaming started getting on her nerves. She tapped Natsuki on the shoulder to get her attention. With Natsuki looking, Sayori curled her hand into a fist and brought punched the palm of her other hand, telling the shorter girl what she should do. Natsuki, happy to oblige, smiled and nodded her head. She began to beat the shit out of him, exactly the same way her father beat her, but unlike her father, she wasn't a drunk mess, and she didn't have to worry about going too far.

"This. Is. For. Every. Thing. That. You've. Fucking. Done." Natsuki said, emphasizing every word with a punch to the body and face. "Don't get sleepy on me, mister...I'm just getting warmed up." A couple more shots here and there, and MC was a bloody and bruised mess, struggling to breath through a broken nose, and a broken jaw.

A door opened up behind Monika, and Aiki came walking out onto the deck. "Oh, you started without me? That's no fair!"

"Oh, sorry Aiki. He woke up and started talking, and you know how Natsuki hates it when MC talks. You want to have a go at him? Get a piece of the action?"

"Uh, is this a rhetorical question? You know the answer is yes."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Aiki stepped up behind Natsuki, who was slightly out of breath from all the punches she had been throwing. "Mind if I cut in, cutie?"

"Go ahead, I softened him up for you. And DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Natsuki screamed, before punching MC in the stomach one last time. "He's all yours."

"Ahaha, thanks! So MC, I know you and I don't really know each other very well, but I'm still very much aware about who you are, and what you've done." Aiki closed her fist and brought it back, ready to strike. "I'm not gonna lie, I have been wanting to do this for a long time." With that, she brought her fist down upon his face, knocking out a few teeth in the process. She punched him again, and again, and again, until her arm felt sore. Aiki looked at the damage that she and Natsuki had inflicted and came to the conclusion that he was thoroughly beaten enough...for now. "Okay, Moni, I'm good now."

"Anyone else want to take a swing?"

Sayori raised her hand. "Uh...I...want to take one."

"The deck is yours, VP."

MC was gasping for air and barely moving. Sayori walked up to his bloody and bruised body and tapped him on the cheek. "Hey, I know you probably can't see me, or hear me...but it's your 'best friend,' Sayori. Looks like you are pretty sleepy. You should get to bed earlier, silly. Maybe stop reading manga late at night. Maybe you shouldn't lie to me and leave me hanging!" Sayori punched him in the gut. She signaled to the other girls to move him to the edge of the boat. They carefully moved him, a small push could easily send him over. "And to think...I actually loved you at one point." Sayori let out a long sigh. "I guess we all make mistakes don't we, MC. Sometimes we lie to our friends' faces...sometimes we join clubs just to get with some girls...sometimes we abandon our friends when they need us the most." Saying that last one with more vitriol, she took a step back, paused for a moment, and kicked MC in the chest, sending him off of the boat and into the water, where he began to sink, due to the cement.

The girls gathered as they watch MC sink further and further into the liquid abyss. They were quiet, except for the heavier breathing of Natsuki and Aiki, and the subtle laughter coming from Yuri. Sayori was the first to speak after they finished. "Not gonna lie, that felt pretty good."

"It was liberating," Aiki said, giving Sayori a hug. "We should do this more often, ahaha."

"Damn right. McFuck got what was coming to him."

"Natsuki...you shouldn't speak like that."

"All she said was McFuck."

Monika gave Sayori a look of horror, as she never expected the girl to swear. "See, Natsuki! You've poisoned her mind with your foul language!"

"Ahh...can't help it. It just comes naturally."

"So, should we get ready for the next round?" Yuri asked quietly. Or should we have some tea to relax before we start again?"

"Tea does sound pretty refreshing. How about we do that, and then I'll send us back?"

"Works for me."

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

So the girls enjoyed a nice cup of tea before Monika loaded the last file again, chatting and enjoying each other's company. Monika looked around...with all the laughter and fun they were having, it was almost enough for her to forget that this was all just a story.


	9. Edgy

[File 3 successfully loaded]

'Ahh, right where we left him. Passed out from that sleeping drug. What to do with him now, though?' Monika looked around and saw Yuri staring hungrily at MC. 'Oh, it looks like she wants a piece of him, or rather pieces. That reminds me…' "Yuri?"

Yuri snapped out of whatever trance-like state that she was in, and turned to Monika. "Y-yes, Monika?"

"I was wondering if we could borrow your collection for a few minutes. It's something I just thought about us doing as a group."

"Oh, um...I-I suppose that would be okay. Just be careful with them. I wouldn't want any of you to accidentally get hurt by them. They are very sharp, after all."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine...well, maybe we shouldn't give one to Aiki. She is prone to accidents, ahaha~!"

"Hey! I am not!"

"Well, you did fall into the water trying to grab a fish, ahahahahaha."

"Okay, I did do that, but you know what? I touched it, so...my plan worked."

"You planned to get wet?" Yuri asked.

Aiki smiled and awkwardly winked towards Yuri. "Hehehe, it's all part of my plan."

Yuri was unsure about how to respond to that, and felt her face get warmer. "U-uh...anyways...just remember to be safe with knives. They can be dangerous tools, you know."

"Are you really one to talk about knife safety, Yuri? After everything we've seen from you?"

"Now, now...let's not try to start anything, Natsuki. You know that is a touchy subject for Yuri. And Yuri is definitely more of an expert on knife safety than any of us. As she said, they can be dangerous, as our target found out all too well. Now, for this one, we should take him downstairs and tie him up on some of the pipes. His arms should be above his head, allowing us easier access to his body."

"Gross."

"Oh, you know what I mean, Natsuki. Yuri, if you wouldn't mind fetching your collection, please?"

"Of course. I'll be back faster than you can read Natsuki's poems."

"HEY!" Sayori couldn't help but laugh at Yuri's comment. Even Monika let out a chuckle as Yuri got the final word in. Natsuki, meanwhile, was muttering curses under her breath, adding to Sayori's laughter.

"Anyways, let's get him downstairs before he wakes up." The remaining four girls brought MC's unconscious body downstairs as Yuri returned with a box in her hands. "Alright, this room should do. Let's tie him up to that pipe that's hanging above us."

With a little bit of effort, they managed to do just that. MC was tied, hanging up by his arms, his head slouched down.

"Well, now what, Moni?" Sayori asked. "Do we do it now, or should we wait for him to wake up before we kill him?"

"We can wait for him to wake up. Based on last time, it should start wearing off soon, so it'll just be a few more minutes."

Sayori walked up to his body and examined MC's face. She stood there for about a minute before she slapped him across the face. "Hurry up, silly! Wake up!" She slapped him across the face again, harder this time, in the attempt to wake him up. A few moments later, he started to stir. He groggily opened his eyes, and once again began asking about what was going on. "Well, It's about time, MC. It's rude to keep a girl waiting, you know. Though, you are really good at doing just that, aren't you?"

"What do you mean? Is this about earlier today? Look, I'm sorry...I was tired...I-"

Sayori slapped him again. "You don't get it…Do you really think that this is about that? Don't be so stupid. This goes way beyond that."

Natsuki was watching patiently with her arms folded. 'I kinda like it when Sayori gets all tough. You'd never guess she had it in her, because of how she normally is. Her demeanor is completely different now than it was just a few minutes ago.'

Monika walked up to MC. "I'll just be blunt with you, since that seems to be the easiest way to get things through your head. We're going to kill you, MC. It's going to hurt...a lot. You see, Yuri has a special collection. It isn't an ordinary collection, it isn't stamps or cards or anything like that. No, Yuri collects knives. You've had the pleasure, or lack thereof, of experiencing most of the collection before. But, Yuri informed me that she never got the chance to use some of them on you. She's been really disappointed about that since then. You can see the sadness in her eyes. Go on, MC, look into her eyes."

Yuri stepped forward and stared into MC's eyes. Her breathing was very heavy. "You know, MC, the last time I took out my collection, we painted a beautiful picture together. You couldn't really see it very well, due to the fact that you were dead, but it was a beautiful shade of red. Aha...ahahaaa...Maybe we should paint again… ahahaa ahahahahahaha…"

"In due time, Yuri. You should know...MC...that unlike Yuri, we aren't going to be taking our time with small incisions. No, we are going to go deeper."

"Yeah, we're gonna make you hurt," Natsuki said. "There's nowhere for you to go, you can't run. So just be a good boy, shut your fucking mouth, and let me kill you."

"Moni, can we start now?" Aiki asked.

"Yes, let's get started," Monika said with a smile. "Yuri, the knives?"

Yuri opened the box that was in her arms. Inside was a large assortment of knives, each completely different looking. All of them were elegantly designed, and well maintained and sharpened. "Take your pick, but I have dibs on the blue one, as that one is my favorite."

"Oooh, I wanna use that one!" Sayori pointed to a large steel knife.

"That pink one. I want that."

"I like the one with the hearts on it."

"OH! OH! THAT SPACE ONE THAT'S A BUTTERFLY KNIFE! GIMMIE GIMMIE!"

"Okay, here you go ladies." Yuri handed each girl the knife of their choice. "And remember, they are very sharp. I take really good care of them and sharpen them." The girls looked in amazement at the knives in their hands.

"This is so cool, Yuri!"

"Oh, y-you t-think s-s-so? I'm glad."

"So can we get started already?" Natsuki asked the group. "I'm getting a little impatient over here, and you know that I'll slice his throat right away if that happens." Natsuki turned towards MC and moved her finger across her throat as she said this. Eliciting a scream from the tied up MC. MC was pulling on the rope, trying to release himself, but to no avail. "Oh, MC...I told you, you aren't going anywhere. You're tied up, so don't struggle, or you'll make me even angrier than I already am with you."

"You really don't want to do that, MC. If you saw what she did to you the last few times, you'd understand that." Sayori put her arm around Natsuki's shoulder. This caused Natsuki to blush and just be an awkward mess. It was quite the difference between the confident self she had just been moments before. "This little cutie packs quite the punch."

"Yer the cute one" Natsuki mumbled to herself.

"Hmm? Did you say something Natsuki?" Sayori asked.

"I was, uhh, just wondering when we can start…"

"Now is as good of a time as I can think of," Monika said. She clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, knives out, pick your spot, and have some fun!"

"Aha...hahaah...ahahahaha...I've been waiting so long for this, MC!" Yuri said, slowly walking towards MC. As she got closer, MC began to frantically pull at the rope that bound his arms above his head. As she walked, Yuri pulled out her knife. Standing in front of him how, she put the knife to his throat. "This would be a little too quick, especially for you."

"Yeah, where would the fun be in that," Aiki said, now standing behind MC. She began twirling the butterfly knife around in her hands. She stopped and put the blade up to his back. "I could sever your spine, you know. Ahaha, nothing like stabbing someone in the back, am I right?"

"I should just shove this into your heart. I used to love you, you know...all you gave me was heartbreak." Sayori began to slide the blunt edge of the knife against MC's chest. "You know where that hurts?"

"You know what heartbreak feels like? It fuckin' cuts deeply," Natsuki said, taking her knife and cutting MC across his abdomen. MC breathed in sharply as the blade slid across his body. Seeing MC wince in pain gave Natsuki a big smile.

"Oh, did that hurt, MC?" Monika asked, feigning concern.

"It looked like it did," Aiki said, responding to Monika. "Maybe we shou- you okay, Yuri?"

"I'm just so excited to share my collection again. I'm shaking, and my heart is racing. Aiki, feel my heart!" Yuri grabbed Aiki's free hand and put it to her chest. Aiki, hot and bothered by this, could only blush for a few moments until she could calm herself down enough to distinguish Yuri's rapid heartbeat from her own.

"Uh...um...yeah, that's….so fast."

"I can't wait any longer. Please, let me give it to him, Monika! My knife is begging me to!"

"Alright, alright. I suppose that is enough talking. He's lived long enough."

Monika flashed her eyes at Sayori and nodded her head. Sayori returned the gesture, and quickly grabbed a fistful of MC's hair, pulling his head back towards her. In a quick motion, she lifted the knife in her right hand into the air, and just as quickly as it went up, she brought it down into the right eye of MC. At the same time, MC let out a blood-curdling scream of pain. "Wha? It's stuck!"

"Wiggle it, Sayo. It'll come out." Natsuki took her pink knife and stabbed MC above the knee, unleashing a snarl. While the knife had a short blade, it was still very sharp, perfect for what she wanted to do. She proceeded to cut away at his knees, knowing full well that it wouldn't kill him necessarily, but would cause him a lot of pain.

As Aiki made her way over to the action, she was spinning the butterfly knife in her hand. 'It's almost as if she had experience using one,' Monika thought as she watched. Making her way over as well, Monika grabbed MC's right hand and held it tightly in hers. Looking into his remaining eye, she gave him a wink, before snapping his wrist to the side. She brought her knife up and placed the point of the blade onto the palm of his hand. Monika then slowly put pressure on the knife, allowing the knife to dig into MC's flesh slowly and methodically, savoring each second and every centimeter that the knife moved deeper. She could feel MC struggling to get his hand free from hers, but he was too weak and in too much pain to actually fight back. "Oh, we're almost through." As she said that, she gave one final push and the knife easily went through the other side of MC's hand. "There we go! Hey! You came in pretty handy, don't you think?" Monika paused for a moment, expecting a reaction from someone. "Oh come on, that was a pretty good pun. Hey, Aiki, could you give me a hand with this?"

"I've gotta hand it to you, Monika, those were terrible."

"Tough crowd."

Aiki, unlike Monika, made her strike quickly. Bringing the blade of her knife across the left cheek of MC. "Hey, MC? Why so serious?" Aiki then grabbed the left arm of MC and slid the blade down the entire length of the arm.

"I got the knife out!" Sayori shouted, finally unlodging the knife from MC's skull. "Ewww, his eye is still on it. Natsuki, get it off!"

"No way, you do it!"

Yuri quickly grabbed Sayori's knife and took the remnants of MC's right eye off the blade. "Here you go, Sayori," Yuri said, handing the knife back to Sayori. "Now...where did we leave off, MC? Oh, right, ahahaha, I believe I cut your left ear off last time. It was the left ear, wasn't it? I suppose it's only fair to do the same to the right." Yuri drew her knife across the side of MC's head, removing his right ear. "Hmm...well, now you just look ridiculous."

"I can fix that, Yuri!" Sayori said, bringing her knife against his other ear, quickly removing the ear from his head. "There, now it's, uh... semantical."

"Symmetrical, Sayori."

"That thing."

Natsuki stood up, successful in her attempt to remove both kneecaps from MC's legs. "Ahhh, that was good. But you know what would be better, MC? Oh, can you not hear me? How about a visual example then." Natsuki then stabbed MC in the chest, piercing his lungs.

"Oh, Natsuki, that'll make things end too quickly," Yuri said. "I only just got started."

"You had almost an entire day doing this. It's not like we can't do it again, anyways."

"Fufufu, I suppose you are right. Still, wouldn't you like to make him hurt more?"

Natsuki paused for a moment, deep in thought. "You know, Yuri...you make a good point." Removing the knife from MC's lungs, she then slide it across his body. "Is that better?"

"Much better."

"YOU'RE ALL FUCKING INSANE!" MC shouted.

"Oh, my, what a foul mouth you have, MC," Monika said.

"Yeah," Natsuki said. Stabbing MC in the gut, she looked him in the face. "We don't fucking swear, you stupid fuck."

"Aiki, dear? Could you grab that tool box on the shelf for me?"

"Sure thing, Monika." Aiki walked to the shelf and retrieved the tool box that Monika asked for. "What were you looking for?"

"If you could hand be the pliers, I would be very happy."

"Let's see...oh, here they are. One pair of pliers for you."

"Thanks, Aiki. Now, open wide, MC." MC closed his mouth tightly at the request. "Hmm...Yuri, open his mouth." Yuri took her knife and stabbed him in the lower back, the pain of which caused MC to scream, opening his mouth long enough for Monika to grab his tongue and pull it into the open. With her knife in hand, she removed MC's tongue from his mouth, tossing it to the side. As the blood poured from his mouth, MC spat in Monika's face, covering her face in his bloody saliva. Monika, while appearing calm on the outside, was immediately filled with rage. 'Oh...you wanna spit in my face?' She thought to herself. "Bad move, MC." Monika simply sighed, smiled, removed a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood and spit from her face. She gave a small chuckle, turned to the other girls and gave them a smile, and quickly turned around with a scream and began to repeatedly stab MC's face. "BAD. FUCKING. MOVE," Monika shouted, emphasizing each word with a stab. "Spitting on the face of someone with a knife? How fucking stupid are you?" After 15 stabs, Monika stopped, breathing deeply and full of anger. She took a long, deep breath to compose herself. "Yuri, is he dead yet?"

Yuri checked for a pulse. "There's a faint heartbeat."

"Finish him." Yuri nodded, looked at her knife and stabbed his heart. For good measure, she also slit his throat, letting him bleed dry.

"You okay, Monnie?" Sayori asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little angry. Though, I gotta say, stabbing him in the face is really therapeutic. I'd recommend it."

"Hey, I know you're still angry, Monika, but can we have a restart?" Aiki asked. "I'm all gross and sticky from the blood."

"That's a good point, Aiki…" Natsuki said. "I'm fucking covered by MC...it's fucking disgusting."

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and do that. Give me a few seconds to calm myself down." Monika, after a few moments to collect herself, began the process to reload the game. 'We have plenty more things to do to you, MC...in fact...we're just getting started.'


	10. Face to Face

"Hey, everyone, would you all be okay if I spent some time alone with MC next time?" Yuri asked.

"Uh…" Natsuki thought about it.

"If it's alright with the others, I have no objections," Monika told her.

"I'm fine with it," Sayori said.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm pretty thirsty anyways. I could use a break," Natsuki says, a grin on her face.

"It's cool with me," Aiki says, giving Yuri a thumbs up.

"Alright," Monika says, "Looks like it's okay with everyone, so have at him."

"Thank you all. I really appreciate this."

"What do ya have planned, Yuri?" Aiki asked eagerly.

"Oh, you'll see. I want it to be a surprise when you walk in after I'm done."

"Fair enough."

Monika clapped her hands together. "Okay everyone! I'll be restarting in a few seconds. Remember, he was just knocked unconscious. Did you need help getting him down here, Yuri?"

Yuri thought about it for a moment before speaking again. "I think I should be fine. I'm ready to go."

"Everyone else ready?" After getting the all clear from everyone, Monika reloaded the game.

[File 3 Successfully Loaded]

Natsuki blinked a few times, getting her bearings straightened. It was always a little disorienting to suddenly be somewhere else. She turned her head and saw MC slouched in the chair, right where he passed out before. She was a little hesitant to let Yuri take care of MC by herself...not because Yuri couldn't handle killing him, 'no she certainly could do that' she thought, her mind flashing back to the time at her place. Natsuki was just concerned that she would do things too quickly in her excitement. 'She does seem to...get off...at whatever she does to him...ew.' Natsuki wanted to spend some time with Sayori, and if Yuri went too fast, that might not happen. 'How am I even gonna get Sayori alone? Think Natsuki…oh! I got it!' Natsuki turned to the other girls, specifically Sayori. "Alright, I'm getting something to drink. You coming, Sayori?" Natsuki asked, walking towards the kitchen area.

"Yeah! Do we have apple juice here? I really want that!"

"Uh...well, I was actually thinking about something more...adult…"

"Oh! You mean like root beer?"

"Not exactly, Sayo...let's just...go to the kitchen." With that, Natsuki and Sayori departed.

"Well, I'm going to be taking this guy downstairs. Y-you'll know where to find me," Yuri said, dragging MC's unconscious body behind her. She was a lot stronger that she looked, Monika noticed. "Just a few more minutes, MC...fufufu… we're gonna have a fun time."

Aiki, watching everything take place in silence, turned to Monika. "Those two are really adorable together...Natsuki and Sayori. Do you think they're gonna be a couple?"

"Yeah, they are pretty cute together, but I don't know if they 'like' each other."

"Oh, come on, Monnie...you know my senses are never wrong about this kind of thing."

"Oh really? What about you and Yuri?" Monika asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Wh...what do you mean?" Aiki asked, turning her head away in awkward embarrassment.

"I mean~...you got super flustered when she grabbed your hand and made you feel her heartbeat. You were stuttering and your face was really red! It was really cute!"

"C-cute?" 'Oh god...Monnie thinks I am cute! I could scream right now. Would that be weird? Can you scream in your head? Hmmmm…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Well, I guess I can.' "Oh, Monnie...y-you know that's just me."

"Yeah, yeah...but you like her, don't you, Aiki?"

"Well, I like all of you!"

"Let me rephrase that. But you 'like' like her, don't you, Aiki?"

Aiki audibly swallowed. "You're really putting me on the spot, Monnie." Beneath her breath, she also mumbled, "ohmygod, you have no idea just how gay I am." Aiki awkwardly coughed, and tried to change the subject. "So...uh...what d'you think Yuri has planned anyways? I mean, from what you told me, it was pretty crazy the last time she was alone with him."

"I honestly have no idea what she's going to do to him, but what I do know is that it will be very painful and terrifying."

Yuri dragged MC's unconscious body down the stairs, and into the engine room. Satisfied he would be out for some time, she left in search of some furniture. Finding nothing in the lower deck of the yacht, she decided to look upstairs, eventually finding some in the dining area. Taking two chairs from the dining area, she quickly returned to the engine room on the lower deck and locked the door behind her. She managed, with some difficulty, to sit him on the chair. From there she took some rope and tied him so he couldn't move his arms or legs. After testing the rope to ensure there was no way he could escape, she decided to pull the other chair across from MC, where she could watch him as she waited for him to wake up.

'It shouldn't be long now,' she thought, remembering how long he was out last time from their previous times. She began to chuckle to herself, lost in her imagination about what was about to happen. "Hmm...I thought of a poem to write." Yuri stood up and walked to the door. As she opened the door she turned to MC and said, "Don't go anywhere," before leaving to acquire some writing supplies.

Sayori and Natsuki made their way into the kitchen to look for something to drink. Natsuki poured Sayori a glass of apple juice, and, after some digging, found a bottle of champagne that she decided she'd drink. She climbed on top of one of the counters, looking in the cupboards trying to find the right glass to use, before settling on a pint glass. "Fuck it, this will work," she said, hopping off the counter.

"Hey, Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"We should go swimming in the pool!"

Natsuki looked her in the eyes with a confused look. "Sayori, we're on a boat. In the ocean. Why would you swim in a pool?"

"Huh? It's not the same! They're like, totally different water, ehehe!"

"Whatever you say, Sayori."

"You wanna swim with me?"

'Wait...swim with Sayori?' Natsuki felt her heart beating faster. "Sayori in a swimsuit? Talk about fanservice for me.' She began to blush at the thought. "S-swim?" She managed to squeak out.

"Yeah!" Sayori paused for a moment. "Wait...do you not know how to swim?"

That question was enough to snap Natsuki from her awkward stuttering, and back to her usual attitude. "I-I know how to swim. I'm a pro! I could outswim a shark, you know," she said confidently. 'That's a lie...why did I do that? I can't outswim a shark...god that sounds stupid now that I think about it. C'mon, Natsuki…'

"So, you're gonna join me in the pool?" Sayori said, a hint of hope in her voice.

"N-no...uh...I'm gonna...chill by the pool and...uh...read. Yeah. Manga...and stuff."

"Ooh...you're no fun…" Sayori said, pouting.

'Ouch...that hurt,' Natsuki thought at Sayori's comment.

"Come on! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No," Natsuki said bluntly, turning away from Sayori to show that she was serious.

After a moment of silence passed, Sayori quietly said, "For me?" With those two words, Sayori managed to get Natsuki to turn back to her, simultaneously giving the smaller girl the puppy eye treatment in an attempt to guilt trip her.

Natsuki looked deeply into the blue orbs and felt her confidence waning 'Uuuuuuuuu, she can get me to do anything with those eyes.' Letting out an exasperated sigh, she finally relented to the girl. "Uuuuugh…fine, I'll think about it, but I'm reading some manga first."

Sayori pumped her fist in the air, claiming victory. "Yes! I'll take it! I'm gonna go change, so hurry up!"

Sayori ran off to change into her swimsuit, leaving Natsuki in the kitchen alone. After she was gone, Natsuki walked out next to the pool, glass and champagne in hand. Setting them down on the chair, she grabbed a volume of manga and her own swimsuit from her bag. Looking at it, she realized just how much she'd look like a little kid by wearing it. Feeling a twinge of embarrassment for it, she threw it down. "Ugh...she'll treat me like a kid if I wear this…I want her to see me as a woman. Next time, I'm getting a better swimsuit." After calming herself down, Natsuki put the swimsuit on, as well as a t-shirt on over it, grabbed a pair of sunglasses, and walked back to the pool.

Monika and Aiki made their way up to what Aiki repeatedly referred to as "the control room" where Monika was teaching Aiki how to pilot the yacht.

"Now, I'm not an expert at this, but from what I was taught by my parents, is that this steers the yacht. But, I'm guessing the way you are messing with it, you already knew that, ahaha~!"

"Yarr!"

"...okay...anyways, this is how you change the speed. If you push this forward, you'll go faster. Pull it backwards, you'll go in reverse."

"Neat!" Aiki exclaims, wonder in her eyes.

"These switches control the lights on the deck, this one is the P.A. system. Oh, and this is a GPS and that over there shows water depth."

"That's a lot of information to take in."

"Yeah, but you'll get the hang of it."

"Hey Monnie?"

"What?"

"Look at me…" Monika turned to look at the girl. "...I'm the captain now."

Monika let out a long sigh, "sure…"

Yuri's pen flowed gracefully across the notebook in her hand. As she awaited MC's recovery to consciousness, inspiration struck, and she just had to write down what was in her head. A fair amount of time had passed, and she heard MC stirring in his seat. Finishing the poem, she stood up just as MC awoke. She walked towards him and placed her hand on his face. "Oh, it looks like you're finally awake, MC."

Groggily, MC looked up and into Yuri's eyes. "Y-Yuri? What's going on? Where...am I? What are you doing?"

"You'll see…" Yuri said, letting out a giggle. She then straddled his legs, so that she was facing him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pushed her chest up into his face.

"Y-Y-Y-Yuri!" MC stuttered out.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" MC was stammering, trying to respond to what was happening right in front of him. "Does this excite you, MC?"

MC gulped audibly, nodded his head, "y-yes."

"How about this?" She asked, slowly unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt. MC didn't have to say anything, because his body told Yuri the answer she was looking for. She began to feel his face with her hands. "You have nice, soft skin, MC," she said with a soft voice. Leaning forward so that her face was right in front of his, she stared into his wanting eyes momentarily. Leaning in further, she stuck out her tongue and licked the side of his face, leaving MC and even bigger stuttering mess than he already was.

Yuri suddenly stood up and returned to her chair. "W-where are the others?" MC asked.

"Hmm?" She pondered for a moment, "oh, they're all upstairs. Don't worry...I have you all to myself. Nobody is going to be bothering us. They can't stop this."

"Oh...g-good," MC said, breathing a sigh of relief. After a brief moment of silence between the two, MC spoke up, this time with more confidence in his voice. "Why am I tied up though?"

"Are you not into that?"

"Uh...I guess I don't mind it."

"Then it's not a problem?"

"N-no." MC watched as Yuri removed her shirt, staring heavily at her chest. "I have to say, Yuri...out of all the girls in the club, you really are the most attractive."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"You're beautiful, and you have...great postur-"

"Breasts."

"Huh?"

"You like my breasts."

"Uh...well, yeah."

"Hmmm...well, I can't blame you...but I am much more than that you know."

"Yeah, you have a great ass, too."

"Is that so…"

"Yeah."

"MC, I wrote a poem while you slept. I'd appreciate it if you read it before we started," Yuri said, ripping the poem from the notebook.

"Oh, sure…"

Yuri held the poem in front of MC's face so that he could read it. She knew fully well that he wouldn't be able to understand the meaning behind it, but it wasn't as if that mattered. The important message was written on the back, in a way that would make Natsuki appreciate how simply it was written. 'I am going to cut you open and rip your heart out" written in blood that came from Yuri's arm. Yuri flashed a sadistic smile. As MC finished reading the first page, he opened his mouth to speak. Yuri quickly shoved the poem down his throat, listened to him gag as he struggled to breath. "The poem is a part of you now, MC," she said, standing up straight. She then kicked him in the chest, knocking him and the chair to the floor.

MC through blurry eyes as Yuri walked to the corner of the room and grabbed a bag, before returning to him. Laughing maniacally, she sat on his body. "Oh, I'm sorry, MC. Was this not what you were thinking of?" She placed the bag next to him so that he could see what she pulled out. Opening it up, she pulled out a scalpel, held it above her head and inspected it.

MC wanted to scream, but the paper that was stuck in his throat prevented that from happening. Yuri noticed this, smiled, and slowly removed the paper from his mouth. Finally able to get oxygen into his lungs, MC began to cough uncontrollably. After some time, he began to breathe deeply for several moments. After gaining some semblance of composure, he yelled as loud as he could for help. "Unfortunately for you, dear MC, help will not be coming. Ahahahahahahaha! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuri then got down to work.

Natsuki sat at in the lounge chair and quietly read her manga. Or, at least, that's what she told herself. 'Thank fuck I'm wearing sunglasses, because what I'm seeing is definitely more interesting than what's in this manga,' she thought to herself, sipping some champagne as she eyed the girl swimming in the pool.

"Naaaaaatsuki! Join me!" Sayori shouted from the edge of the pool, giggling to herself.

Natsuki let out a sigh. "Fine, give me a second."

Sayori's eyes lit up when Natsuki said that. Natsuki stood up and removed the sunglasses and her t-shirt.

Sayori gasped when she saw Natuski's swimsuit. "It's so cuuuuuute!"

"Yours is cuter."

"Nu uh. Yours is, because you're wearing it! Ehehe~!"

Natsuki felt her face go red as she blushed. If it were literally anyone else, she'd tear their heads off...but Sayori saying it only made Natsuki flustered. 'I...ugh, I'm cute…screw it, she thinks I'm cute. If only I could just tell her how cute she is.' Trying to regain her composure, she jumped into the pool, and, after resurfacing, was immediately met with a splash of water from Sayori. "Oh, it's on now, Sayori!" Natsuki said, laughing with Sayori.

Aiki pointed to the pool where she and Monika watched as Sayori and Natsuki played in the pool. "Those two are so adorable together!"

"They really are, ahaha~! Natsuki seems to be having trouble admitting how she feels though. Hey, you wanna go for a swim, too?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" Aiki said, excited. "Oh...but I don't have a swimsuit."

"You know I can just make one for you, right?"

Aiki paused. "Right. Totally knew that."

"Mmhmm…"

"Okay~, maybe I forgot."

"Well, should we go change then?"

"Let's do it!"

Natsuki and Sayori were enjoying the pool when they saw Monika and Aiki making their way over to join them. As they reached the pool, however, a blood curdling scream came from the interior of the yacht.

"Holy shit," Aiki said.

"Yuri must have started," Natsuki said, staring at the doorway where the scream came from.

Sayori waded her way behind Natsuki and put her arms around the smaller girl. "Yuri can be a little...scary...sometimes, don't you think?" All the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, she's only focusing that part of her on MC, so it's not like we have anything to worry about," Monika said, trying to calm the others' worries. "Besides, Yuri only really shows that side of her when she's...excited."

"Excited?" Sayori and Aiki said simultaneously.

"Ew...you mean she gets weird when she's turned on?"

"It seems so," Monika replied. Aiki smiled deviously upon hearing this. "Well, no point in worrying, I'm sure based on that scream that she'll be done soon, so we should enjoy the pool while we have time."

With that, the four girls spent some time having fun. Downstairs, Yuri was having her own, sadistic fun. After nearly an hour had passed, the girls left the pool, changed, and decided to see what Yuri had been up to.

They made their way downstairs and began looking for them. Eventually coming across a closed and locked engine room. Monika looked at the others before knocking on the door to get Yuri to open up. After several moments of silence, the soft voice of Yuri was heard. "Y-yes, who is it?"

"It's us, just wanted to see how you were doing. Can we come in?"

"Uhhh...well, I suppose. I should probably warn you, but I think you already know what I'd say," Yuri said. She unlocked the door, and slowly opened it. The room was dark, and reeked of blood. Turning the light on, the girls saw why. The floor around MC's body was covered in his blood. Looking at his body, they saw gashes everywhere. Turning to Yuri, Monika saw her holding onto MC's heart, as well as something that scared even her. The front of Yuri's body was entirely covered in his blood.

"Jesus fuck, dude…" Monika heard Natsuki say. Turning to see what Natsuki was looking at, she was shocked to see MC's face was gone.

"Oh, that, ahahaha," Yuri said, drawing everyone's attention to her. Sayori let out a small shriek when she saw Yuri. Yuri was wearing MC's face like a mask. "Hey, I'm MC. I joined a literature club to pick up cute chicks, ahahahaha!"

"EEEYAAAAGH! Yuri... what the fuck?" Natsuki said, a look of shock, horror, and confusion on her face. "That's a little fucked up, don't you think?"

"Why is she like this?" Sayori asked Monika.

"It is a good impression of him," Monika said, giving a nervous chuckle. "This might be my fault, Sayori...from before."

Aiki looked at Yuri for while. "I don't know, it's not 'asshole-y' enough to be him."

Yuri thought about it for a moment. "Oh, my name's MC and I thought Yuri was 'the most attractive' because of her breasts.'

"There ya go."

"FUCKING GROSS!" Natsuki shouted.

"Did he really say that?" Sayori asked.

"Oh, he did."

"Really? That's so gross-Yuri, what did you do to him? I mean, besides the whole...face thing," Monika asked.

"Hmmm...well, first I shoved a poem down his throat."

"Mmhmm."

"Then I knocked him to the ground. He started turning blue because he couldn't breathe, so i took the poem out, and then he started screaming."

"Yeah, we heard that upstairs," Natsuki said.

"Anyways, then I began to cut his face, but he was moving his head, so I decided to save that for later. So I castrated him, cut out his heart, stabbed him about 30 times, slit his wrists and his throat and let him bleed all over me. Then I removed his face, since it was bothering me. I thought it would be funny to wear it like a mask, ahahaha!"

"Wait...wait...wait…" Natsuki said. "You castrated him?"

"Yes, among other things I removed."

Natsuki looked at MC's mangled corpse. Looking between his legs, and indeed, he was castrated. "What did you do with his...uh...stuff?"

"Oh, they're over there," Yuri said, pointing to the corner of the room.

"Why?"

"I'll show you why." Yuri walked to the corner of the room and grabbed the jewels and manhood she had removed from MC's body. She then suddenly walked out of the room, followed by the others, curious as to what she was doing. Now on the deck, she looked around the area. She then threw the body parts onto the deck. A couple of seagulls swooped in and scooped them into their mouths. Yuri began laughing hysterically at the sight.

Natsuki joined in the laughter. "Okay...that was a little funny."

"Now that that's taken care of, let me just-" Yuri paused. "Uh...we m-might have a p-problem."

"What's wrong, Yuri?" Sayori asked.

"It's stuck."

"...Excuse me?" Monika asked.

"His face. It's stuck."

"Wait, what do you mean stuck?" Aiki asked.

"Well...blood is a natural adhesive."

"Jesus, Yuri…" Natsuki said

"Uuuuuuu...can we restart now?" Yuri begged Monika.

"Yeah. You all ready?" Monika asked. After getting confirmation, Monika reloaded the game, to the relief of everyone.


	11. Unfortunately For You

Aiki was fidgety, or rather, more than she normally was, if anything about her could be considered normal. It wasn't what she saw downstairs that was making her this way, she could handle that no problem. Whatever it was, Monika noticed that something was off when the game was reloaded.

"Aiki? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh...it's nothing important," Aiki said quietly, looking towards the ground.

"Spit it out," Natsuki said.

"We won't judge you, or anything, Aiki!" Sayori said cheerfully.

"It is better to say things than to hold them in," Yuri offered. "What's bothering you, Aiki?"

Aiki looked at the four girls, lingering slightly longer on Yuri than the others. She sighed, "It's just...well...you all have had time alone with MC, and I was wondering if I could spend some time with him. And after hearing about everything you've done, I just feel a little left out. So...could I have a go at him?" Aiki looked pleadingly towards the girls, hoping they would say yes.

Monika let out a laugh, which was quickly joined by the others. "Of course you can, Aiki. If you wanted him so badly, all you had to do was ask. I'm sure no one here would be opposed to that. Right?"

"That's right!" Sayori said, offering a thumbs up to Aiki. A gesture which Natsuki and Yuri also gave.

"Thanks, girls...you all are great! I'm gonna go grab something quickly. Be right back!" Aiki said, turning to run away, before slipping as she rounded the corner. "I'm okay!" She shouted back.

"Jeez, that girl is weird," Natsuki said, "where did you even meet her, Monika?"

"Like I said, she's a friend of mine. And besides, you're a little weird too, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you do think manga is literature, afterall. Ahaha~!"

"Oh, no...there they go again," Sayori said quietly to Yuri.

"So it seems. Just like how the literature club used to be," Yuri said, a smile on her face."

"For the last time, Monika...MANGA IS LITERATURE!"

Monika enjoyed playing with Natsuki this way. 'Works every single time,' she thought, grinning at Natsuki, who was red in the face. "Yeah, yeah...whatever you say," she said with a chuckle.

"I'm back!" Aiki shouted, returning to the group.

"Where the heck did you run off to?" Natsuki asked, still angry about the previous conversation with Monika.

"Oh, I was just putting some stuff downstairs. Now I just gotta get him down there somehow."

"I c-can help you move him down, i-if you w-would like," Yuri offered.

Aiki's eyes lit up. The thought of spending even one second alone with Yuri was enough to make her forget how to speak, so she stood there for several seconds before realizing she never responded. "You sure can!" she said, trying to maintain some composure. Yuri and Aiki made their way downstairs, not too concerned with the fact that they were dragging him by the legs, while his head bounced off the stairs as they made their way down. Entering the same room that Yuri had previously used, they set MC in the chair and tied him up so he couldn't move.

"That should d-do it, Aiki."

"Thanks for the help, Yuri! I really appreciate it!

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm happy I could help." Yuri took another look at MC. "Good luck, Aiki. Make us all proud!"

"Will do!" Aiki said as Yuri closed the door behind her. Turning her attention to MC, who was starting to stir in his seat, she crouched down in front of him. "Well, well, well...if it isn't MC, finally returning to the land of the living. I have some questions, and you're gonna answer them for me."

"Uuughhh….where...am I?" a groggy MC said.

"You're still on the boat, don't worry about that though…you have more pressing issues, I think. So, MC, why'd you join the Literature Club?"

"Aiki, what the hell is going on?"

"I'm the one asking questions here. Why'd you join the club?"

"No, I'm not answering anything until I know what the fuck is going on." MC began to struggle against his restraints, to no avail.

"That's no good, MC… I see I'll have to get you talking then." Aiki turned around and walked to a bag sitting atop a table. After rummaging through the bag, she pulled out a pair of pliers. She let out a small chuckle as she held them above her head.

When MC saw the pliers, he let out an audible gulp. 'There's no way she'd do anything, right? I mean, I just met her today, what did I do to her?' Aiki turned her attention from the pliers in her hand to the nervous MC. "Okay! I'll tell you why I joined the club!"

"Oh, good! See, that wasn't too difficult for you, was it?" Aiki placed the pliers in her pocket. "So, MC… why'd you join the club?"

"I...I joined because I wanted to get with one of the girls. What do you want me to say? Me, the only guy in a club full of cute girls? Chances were good that one would end up with me. Most likely Yuri, since she's so awkward. Probably never would get a guy on her own."

"That's enough!"

"What? It's not like I'm lying. She's a weirdo, but at least she has a kickass body. I would have hoped you would have liked me too. You look like you could use a man."

"Excuse me?" Aiki said in disgust.

"Unfortunately, having you around doesn't offer me much seeing how I like the girls, and definitely not you, you psychotic bitch."

Aiki paused for a moment, doing everything in her power not to kill him right then and there and to remain somewhat calm. "So, you joined the Literature Club to get with the girls huh?"

"Yeah, that's right, and they can't control themselves around me."

"You'd be terrified to know the things that they've done," she says with a big smile on her face. But just as quickly as the smile appeared, it vanished. With a neutral face, she leans forward. "The suffering that you are about to go through, will be on a whole new level, though."

"W-what?"

Aiki grabbed MC's right hand by the wrist with her left hand, grabs his thumb with her right and quickly dislocates the finger by pushing the digit towards his arm. MC let out a yelp of pain. "Oh, you can scream all you want, MC… in fact, I encourage you to. I really don't mind. It makes me that much happier when I hear you scream in pain. You can call me whatever you want, just know that nothing you say will stop the pain that I am going to inflict."

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" MC screamed, spit flying from his lips. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Oh, is that any way to talk to a girl?" Aiki says, acting innocently, putting her finger to her lips.

"You're no girl, you're a fucking demon!" he says through clenched teeth.

Aiki pauses, for just a brief moment. "Close enough, I suppose," she says with a sinister smile. "If you think that was bad, just wait…" she pulls the pliers from her pocket and kneels on the ground besides MC. She proceeds to grab the nail of his index finger with the pliers. She looked into MC's eyes and saw him realize what she intended to do. With a smile she slowly pulled the nail from his finger. MC's screams became more intense the harder she pulled, and Aiki was savoring every second. "You know, I've heard that this is one of the most painful methods of torture… hehehe, what do you think, MC?" She released the nail from his finger.

"You're fucking insane," MC says between gasps of pain.

"I'll take that as a yes." Aiki proceeded to remove all of the fingernails from MC's right hand. When she was finished, she looked at his bloody, shaking fingertips. She gently grabbed one of the fingers, and noticed MC wince in pain. "Oh, do your fingers hurt?" Aiki pressed on the raw, sensitive skin of MC's finger between her thumb and forefinger.

Somewhat satisfied with her handiwork, she stops and stands up. She walks behind MC tracing her fingers that are red with MC's blood up his arms, until she is too far away to touch him anymore, leaving MC alone… a sobbing mess. He begins to frantically look around the room trying to find where she went, but cannot see much behind him due to being tied to the chair. Besides his own breathing and sobs, MC can't hear anything in the room. The silence and alone time making him unsettled, he calls out Aiki's name, only to be met with nothing. That was until the sound of metal being dragged across the floor screeched out from behind him. The sound was getting closer, until Aiki's voice echoed through the room.

"Did you miss me, MC?"

"F-fuck you." Aiki chuckled, making her way in front of MC. He looked down towards her hand and saw that she was dragging a sledgehammer behind her. MC was filled with dread upon seeing the obscenely large hammer in her hands. 'Could she even lift it up?' he thought to himself.

"Let's play a little game, MC… it's called, 'tell me what I want to know or I'll put this to use on you'... it's a fun game for me regardless of whether or not you want to play." Aiki lifted the sledgehammer onto her shoulder. "So tell me MC...which girl do you like the most in the club?"

"Yuri…" MC said softly.

"And why is that?" Aiki asked.

"Because of her… body…"

"You're a shameful person, you know that? Joining a club just to try and get lucky… well, safe to say your luck has run out. Next question: "What do you think of Monika and Natsuki?"

"Why do you fucking care? Monika is a hottie, but she's out of my league. Natsuki is annoying too, but that's only because she's a fucking brat, she's cute though."

Why are you such a terrible friend to Sayori?"

"I'm not!"

"Wrong answer." Aiki twisted her body, swung the hammer around and connected with his left knee, shattering the bones where it struck. The impact was followed immediately with howls of pain from MC. "Try again, MC. Why are you such a terrible friend to Sayori?"

"Because I don't give a shit about her," he shouted. "She's clingy and annoying, and if we weren't friends growing up, we never would be friends today. The only reason I bother with her is because she's at least cute."

Aiki looked at him with a neutral expression on her face. She then swung the sledgehammer into his other knee.

"What the fuck?!" he screamed. "I answered your questions."

"Oh, no… that wasn't for not answering the questions, that was because you're a piece of shit." Aiki sets the sledgehammer down on the ground. Aiki then pulls out the pliers again and begins removing the fingernails from his other hand. In the middle of doing this, she mutters to him. "You are just lines of code in a video game, with a shit personality. You're here, in a literature club, trying to get laid with any of the girls. At the same time, you're being a total piece of shit to the one person who was kind enough to be a friend to you. You are insignificant. You are nothing." After removing the last nail she looked into his tear soaked eyes. "Do you understand that?" she asked, grabbing him by the jaw, forcing his mouth open. "You are nothing."

Placing the pliers into his mouth, she squeezed tightly on a tooth and pulled until it popped out. Blood shot out of his mouth at the same time, landing on Aiki's face, though it didn't affect her. Unfazed, she repeated the process, removing all of his teeth from his bloody mouth. Blood and spit dripped out of MC's swollen mouth. Satisfied with what she'd done, she patted his cheeks, causing him to flinch. She stood up and walked towards the bag that she acquired the pliers from, returned the tool to the bag, and took out a wrench. She brought it down swiftly and fiercely onto MC's hands. Audible cracks from his hands let her know that she was achieving the damage that she desired. Besides Aiki's heavy breathing, the only sounds in the room was the pained gasps of air from MC and the sound of blood and drool falling onto the floor. Aiki tossed the wrench to the side, stood in front of MC and pondered her next move for a moment. Looking at MC in the eyes, she gave him a grin before kicking him in the chest, knocking him and the chair he was sitting in backwards to the ground.

"Well, MC…" Aiki said, bending down to pick up the sledgehammer, "I got what I wanted out of this, so there's only one thing left for me to do now." She walked to the left side of his body, looked into his eyes. "Don't worry, MC… there's still more to come for you. But it's too bad that you won't remember any of this. I'd give anything for you to look at me the way you are right now when we see each other again." Aiki paused for a moment. '"Unfortunately, having you around doesn't offer me much seeing how I like the girls, and definitely not you." She raised the hammer above her head, looked into his panicking eyes one last time, and brought it down as hard as she could.

Monika and Yuri were discussing literature together, occasionally hearing screams coming from below them. Yuri offered to make the girls tea while they waited, but she was the only one really interested in tea. Sayori and Natsuki were off in the pool again, and Monika was drinking a cup of coffee instead. Their discussion turned into whether what they were doing would be considered horror or not, and if it would make an interesting story to write about later. Monika chuckled when Yuri brought it up. She obviously knew about the fact that she was in a fanfiction herself, but the way that Yuri even thought about it made her laugh. 'It would be a fanfiction inside a fanfiction.' Their conversation was ended when Aiki emerged from downstairs.

"Hey! I'm done!" She shouted to nobody in particular. Monika and Yuri greeted her with a glass of water.

"So, how did it go?" Monika asked.

After finishing the glass of water, Aiki responded, "Oh, it went alright."

"You made quite the mess it seems," Yuri said, pointing to Aiki's outfit. "What's this pink stuff?"

"Oh this?" Aiki said, pointing to a spot on her shirt. "That's probably brain matter. It kinda got everywhere down there."

"Natsuki! Sayori! Aiki finished!" Monika shouted. A few minutes later, the two joined the group.

"Hey Aiki!" Sayori said cheerfully.

"Well, now that we're all here, are you all ready to go again?" Monika asked the four girls with a smile on her face.

"Hey, before that, I just wanted to say thanks to all of you for letting me join you. It's been a lot of fun so far!"

"We're glad to have you here!" Sayori said.

"Yeah, what she said," Natsuki said, pointing to Sayori.

"I'm glad we could spend time together," Monika said.

"Yes, I'm glad you could join us. Your presence has been really nice,' Yuri said softly, a blush on her cheeks.

"You all are the best!" Aiki said happily. "Okay… let's do it again!"


	12. A New Game

Monika and the others decided to spend some time relaxing before starting again. Time for them all to get some rest and have some fun. Sayori and Natsuki spent the time in the pool, while Yuri was relaxing poolside reading one of her books, meanwhile Monika and Aiki spent their time bouncing ideas off each other for what they could do next. After several days of relaxing, they decided to restart again.

[File 3 Successfully Loaded]

"Hey, I'll bring him down this time!" Sayori offered to the group. "Can't have you all do all the work. I gotta pull my own weight, too."

Natsuki looked at her with a smug look on her face. "Huh? Are you sure you can handle it?"

Sayori pouted, "Hey, I can totally do it. I'm good at tying knots and stuff. I mean, look at my shoes!"

"Your shoes?" Aiki asked, confused by what she meant.

"Yeah! My shoes have had a knot that I haven't been able to get undone for like 5 weeks. So if anyone can tie him up, it's me!" Sayori said proudly.

"Wait, your shoelaces have been in a knot for 5 weeks?" Monika asked.

"I guess she does have a point," Yuri added quietly. "If she can manage to do that, she probably can tie MC up."

"See! Yuri believes in me. So, just leave it up to me."

"Alright, I guess you can do it if you want to," Natsuki said, "but if you mess up, you don't get any cupcakes for a week."

"A WEEK! I can't go that long without your cupcakes!"

"Well, then you better do it right," Natsuki said with a snicker. Natsuki loves to tease Sayori like this, and Sayori usually responds just how Natsuki expects her to. To Sayori's credit, she returns the teasing at every opportunity she gets.

Sayori dragged MC's body down towards the room to tie him up, pouting and muttering about how unfair Natsuki was being. "MC, you're either really light, or I'm stronger than I thought. Dragging you down here was way too easy." She opened the door and turned the light on and saw everything that she needed to tie him up. "Rope, check. Chair, check. Ball gag, check. Now to sit you on the chair and get to work." Sayori struggled slightly getting MC onto the chair, but eventually managed to get it done. She then proceeded to tie his ankles to the legs of the chair. As she finished the second leg, she heard a noise.

"Uuggggghhhhh…. Sayori? W-what are you doing?"

'Oh crap, he woke up,' Sayori thought. 'Think Sayori, do something.' "Oh, MC, you're awake!" 'I forgot his arms. This isn't good. My cupcakes… what will I do without my cupcakes… No, this isn't the time for tears, you can grieve later, focus on what to do.'

"Yeah, I'm awake, now tell me what's going on, or I'll make you tell me."

Sayori looked around for anything she could use. She spotted a knife on the shelf and nonchalantly made her way over towards it. "Oh, just a little game I wanted to play."

"Riiiight… and that needs me to be tied up?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Okay, how about screw that, and you untie me. Besides, I'm pretty sure the only one that likes being tied up is you, you dummy."

Sayori grabbed the knife when MC looked away for a second to try and untie himself. "Oh, but where would the fun be in that, MC? Come on, don't you trust your best friend?"

"Heh, best friend. Sayori, you do know that if we weren't friends for so long that I wouldn't even be friends with you right now? Being neighbors is the only thing that has kept us friends for so long, and even then, we barely interact since you sleep in so much, you lazy bum. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Oh, if only you really knew what was going on here."

"Huh?" MC looked up towards Sayori and saw her lunge at him with a knife in her hand. Grabbing her wrist just in time, he managed to loosen her grip on the blade so that she dropped it. He then shoved her to the side, knocking her into a wall and causing her to fall to the ground. He picked up the knife and began cutting the rope tied to his legs. "Gotta get outta here. Man, what the fuck is going on here? If Sayori is acting like this, I bet the others are just the same. I gotta get off this damn boat somehow." Just as Sayori was starting to get up, he broke free of his restraints and booked it. Tearing through the inside of the yacht, trying his best to find his way outside.

Sayori gave chase, and tried her best to keep up with him. He still has the knife, and if he ran into the others, she worried what could happen. "MC! Stop!"

"Fuck off, Sayori," he shouted from up ahead."

"Well, I guess I should go check on her," Natsuki said, getting up from her seat in the lounge area. She walked to the door and made her way into the ship.

"Fuck off, Sayori"

'Oh, fuck...what's going on. Did he get out somehow?' Natsuki began to run, looking for where that voice came from. As she rounded a corner she bumped into MC, and both of them fell to the floor from the impact. "Uhhhh…."

MC raised the knife in his hand in a defensive posture. "Stay the fuck away from me, Natsuki." He runs past her, but before he can escape, she jumps on his back and knocks the knife out of his hand, sending it scattering on the floor.

"Don't think you can escape that easily, douchebag, I'm a fucking pro, you hear me." Natsuki put him in a choke hold, but MC backed into a wall, causing her to loosen her grip on him. Sayori rounded the corner and saw as this all occurred.

"Don't hurt my girlfriend, you jerk!" Sayori screamed. When Natsuki's grip was diminished, MC elbowed her in the stomach and took off, and ran past a shocked Yuri and Aiki, who were too stunned to react fast enough to stop him. MC made it to the surface and found a speed boat near the back of the yacht, which he quickly boarded and started up before taking off. Before anyone knew it, he was gone. Somehow he managed to escape the five girls.

"Natsuki! Are you okay?" Sayori asked, kneeling over her friend, tears falling down her face.

Natsuki was coughing from the blow to her stomach, and was doing her best to catch her breath. "I'm… *cough* I'm fine. But if *cough* I see that fuckface again, I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands."

Yuri and Aiki ran up to Natsuki and Sayori. "Are you two alright?" Yuri asked, worried about her friends.

"We're okay. But… I'm so sorry… he escaped because of me. It's all my fault, I'm so sorry. If I had only managed to tie him up faster, none of this would have happened, and Natsuki got hurt because of me."

Monika joined the group as Sayori was sobbing. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Sayori. We're not mad at you. Things happen. And besides, think of this as a new game we get to play."

"Yeah! Now we get to try and find him! It'll be just like hide and seek, only when we find him, he's dead! Doesn't that sound fun?" Aiki said, trying to cheer Sayori up.

Sayori wiped some tears from her face. "Well, I guess that sounds fun. You're not mad at me?"

Yuri put her hand on Sayori's shoulder to reassure her. "Honestly, I don't think I could ever be mad at you, Sayori. Besides, the thrill of chasing down your prey sounds exciting, doesn't it? I can't wait to see what's in store for us."

Natsuki reached her hand up and grabbed Sayori by the neck. She pulled her close and whispered into her ear. "W-what did you say earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Sayori whispered back.

"When he hit me, you said something."

Sayori paused for a moment to think. 'What did I say? Hmmm….' "Oh right!" Sayori said loudly. "I said, 'Don't hurt my girlfriend, you jerk!'"

"Shhhhhhhh, not so loud!" Natsuki whispered loudly. She looked at the other girls and saw Aiki and Monika sporting smug grins, while Yuri was softly smiling while blushing. "I, uh...you heard that, didn't you. *Sigh* And I'm guessing that you two knew or something?"

Aiki leaned in and cheerfully spoke up. "Well, duh. It was obvious that you two love each other. Trust me, I know what it looks like."

"Yeah, it was pretty clear to us," Monika said.

Natsuki noticed Yuri fidgeting. "Don't tell me you knew, too?"

Yuri looked away. "Uh, well… yeah. You two are really cute together, so it makes sense."

"C-cute?!"

"It's a compliment, you little cutie!" Sayori said, hugging Natsuki, while Natsuki muttered curses under her breath, while secretly wishing the hug that Sayori was giving her would never end.

"Okay, everyone, it looks like we have a new adventure awaiting us. So let's go find MC, and have some more fun!" Monika said, looking at the setting sun. 'Well, MC… you may have gotten away for now, so enjoy your freedom while it lasts, because we will find you, and when we do, we'll show you something you've never seen before.'


End file.
